The Seeker
by Tsukiakari No Astraea
Summary: "Yang telah pergi, tak bisa kembali. Jangan meragukan kalimat tersebut, karena aku telah melihatnya ribuan kali."
1. Notes

_Notes:_

_O-hisashiburi desu, minna-san.. Maaf author yang satu ini baru nongol dan update fanfic baru. Karena tiba-tiba ingatan a.k.a imajinasi author tentang fanfic sebelum-sebelumnya hilang semua.. So, dengan berat hati, author membuat fanfic baru.. Hontou ni gomenasai, minna-san.. ."_

_Di fanfic yang satu ini, berkisah tentang salah satu OC author untuk SS ori. Untuk beberapa scene, author mengambil dari cerita aslinya.. So, bisa dibilang kalau fanfic kali ini, berkisah tentang cerita yang nggak di expose di animenya.._

_Gomen kalo mungkin sedikit OOC untuk chara SSnya.._

_Semoga readers enjoy dengan fic kali ini.. Don't forget for the review please.. Arigatou gozaimasu.._


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

_Eastern Siberia_

Hari itu, salju turun dengan derasnya menutupi segala sesuatu yang ada di bawahnya. Entah mengapa sinar mentari enggan untuk menari di hari itu. Asap perapian menghiasi langit siang itu. Seraya berkata, _"Badai akan tiba"_. Di tengah keheningan siang itu, nampak dua orang serdadu membelah salju yang menutupi jalan menuju ke sebuah rumah sederhana dekat dengan gunung es abadi. Sesampainya di rumah tersebut, salah seorang dari serdadu tersebut mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, pintu rumah tersebut terbuka dan keluarlah seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut pirangnya yang diurai.

"Kalian siapa? Ada perlu apa kalian datang kemari?"

Salah seorang serdadu yang berbadan tinggi menjawab, "Kami adalah suruhan dari Yunani. Kami datang kemari untuk membawa putri anda ke sana".

"Untuk urusan apa kalian membawa putriku?"

"Kami tidak mengetahuinya secara detail. Namun, itu adalah titah dari yang mulia kami".

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian membawa putriku!"

"Walaupun anda tidak mengijinkannya, kami akan tetap membawanya", tukas serdadu yang lain dengan gusar.

Mendengar itu, wanita tersebut menutup pintu rumah. Namun, dengan sigap, serdadu yang berbadan tinggi mengganjal pintu tersebut dengan kakinya.

"Biarkan kami masuk", serunya.

"Tidak akan!"

"Oka-san?"

Dari ruang tidur, muncullah seorang gadis kecil berambut merah ruby dengan mata berwarna ungu sendu.

"Rea! Jangan keluar dari kamarmu! Cepat masuk!"

"Tapi, oka-san—"

Pintu rumah terjerembab terbuka dengan mudahnya akibat konsentrasi sang ibu teralihkan oleh kedatangan putrinya. Kedua serdadu tersebut merangsek masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendapati sang ibu sedang memeluk putri kesayangannya tersebut. Melihat putrid dari sang ibu tersebut, kedua serdadu tersebut berdiri kaku tanpa emosi. Layaknya mereka sedang melihat seorang Medusa.

"Oka-san, siapa mereka?"

Sang ibu hanya dapat menatap putrinya tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun. Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, salah seorang serdadu memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Kami adalah utusan dari Yunani untuk membawamu ke sana".

"Membawaku?", tanya Rea yang kemudian memperhatikan kedua serdadu tersebut dengan seksama. Dilihatnya perisai dan tombak yang disandang oleh kedua serdadu tersebut. Terlihat sebuah simbol berwarna emas mengkilat.

"_Sanctuary? _Kalian akan membawaku ke sana kah?"

Mendengar ucapan tersebut, sontak sang ibu dan kedua serdadu tersebut terkejut. Dan kemudian, salah seorang serdadu mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Mengetahui hal itu, Rea menatap ibunya dengan mata ungu sendunya dan berkata," Oka-san, oka-san tahu siapa aku bukan? Kenapa oka-san tidak membiarkan aku pergi ke sana?"

Wanita tersebut memandang Rea dengan sedih. Ia telah mengetahui bahwa suatu saat nanti, ia akan berpisah dengan putrinya dan bahkan tidak akan bertemu lagi. Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dengan berat hati, ia berkata,"Rea, ibu tidak melarangmu, nak. Hanya—"

"Oka-san, oka-san tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Bila saatnya tiba, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, oka-san".

"Rea…"

Dipeluknya putri kesayangannya itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Kemudian, ia menatap kedua serdadu dan berkata," Bawalah putriku ke sana. Tapi, dapatkah kalian berjanji padaku bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja di sana?"

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak bisa menjanjikan itu. Karena, kami tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan yang mulia kepadanya nanti."

Wanita tersebut menarik napas panjang seraya berucap,"Baiklah kalau begitu".

Ia berjongkok dan menatap putrinya untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia memeluk Rea dan kemudian memberikan sebuah kalung kristal dengan liontin angsa dan salib. Dikenakannya pada Rea dan mengecup kening Rea.

"Rea, bila suatu saat nanti kamu bertemu seseorang dengan liontin yang sama dengan milikmu, itu berarti, dia adalah saudaramu".

Rea menatap bingung ibunya dan kemudian menjawab,"Iya, oka-san".

Salju terbelah kembali bersama dengan angin dingin yang menusuk tulang. Rea menoleh ke belakang untuk kesekian kalinya, menatap ibunya dengan sedih. Dalam hati, ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa ia dapat bertemu dengan ibunya suatu saat nanti.

"_Maafkan aku, oka-san. Tapi inilah takdirku."_


	3. Sanctuary

**Chapter 2**

_Sanctuary_

Sinar mentari pagi menari dengan anggun melewati celah pegunungan. Udara pagi yang sejuk mengisi paru-paru dengan riang. Pagi itu, tidak berbeda jauh dari biasanya di Sanctuary. Mereka yang terpilih untuk menjadi seorang Saint, memulai hari mereka dengan berlatih untuk mendapatkan Cloth mereka sebagai tanda bahwa mereka adalah seorang Saint sejati. Bagi kebanyakan orang, pemandangan tersebut sangatlah menarik. Namun, tidak bagi Rea. Ia hanya memandang dingin ke arah Colloseum dan sekitarnya, seakan pemandangan itu sudah ia saksikan setiap harinya.

"_Takdir. Itukah yang mereka pikirkan?"_, ujarnya dalam hati.

Ia memandang ke sisi lain dan mendapati hal yang sama.

"_Mereka hanyalah boneka bagi para dewa. Sama seperti aku"._

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Cepat jalan! Pope tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menunggu dirimu!", teriak serdadu yang datang ke rumahnya dua hari yang lalu. Rea memandang dingin serdadu tersebut dan seketika itu juga, sang serdadu berdiri kaku.

"_Aura ini? Aura yang berbeda dari para Saint yang lain. Bahkan Pope Shion tidak memiliki aura seperti ini. Siapa anak ini sebenarnya? Dan, kenapa Pope Shion menyuruh kami untuk mengawal dia dengan ketat selama perjalanan menuju ke sini?"_

"Mencari kebenaran akan jati diri seseorang, tidakkah itu rumit?", tanya Rea dengan nada datar.

Sontak, serdadu itu terkejut, karena ia merasa bahwa Rea dapat membaca pikirannya.

"Ayo jalan", sahutnya tanpa berani menatap mata gadis tersebut.

"_Hmph. Menyedihkan"._

Tangga demi tangga, mereka naiki dan akhirnya sampailah mereka di Pope Chamber. Diketuklah pintu masuk tersebut oleh sang serdadu. Dan tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah sahutan dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Masuklah".

Dibukanya pintu tersebut, dan masuklah serdadu tersebut bersama dengan Rea. Di hadapan Pope Shion, sang serdadu berlutut dan melaporkan misinya.

"Pope Shion, aku telah berhasil membawa gadis tersebut".

Rea berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan, sehingga ia tepat berdiri di samping serdadu tersebut. Dipasatinya gadis tersebut dan kemudian Shion pun memerintahkan serdadu tersebut untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua di Pope Chamber tersebut.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi. Terima kasih sudah membawa dia kemari dengan selamat".

"Sama-sama, Pope Shion".

Dipandangnya sekali lagi gadis berambut merah ruby yang berdiri disampingnya. Kemudian ia berdiri seraya berkata kepada Rea,"Kau, kau berbeda dari yang lain. Berbeda dari kami".

"Mungkin benar", jawab Rea tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arah serdadu tersebut.

Mendengar itu, serdadu tersebut terkejut dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu sesegera mungkin. Dan kini, tinggal Shion dan Rea sendiri dalam ruangan itu. Shion pun berdiri dan menghampiri Rea. Sesampainya ia di depannya, ia berkata,"Benarkah kau Rea? Anak spesial itu?"

"Shion-sama, kalau kau sudah mengetahuinya, kenapa kau masih ragu?"

"Hanya untuk memastikan saja".

"Kau sudah mengetahui kepastian, kenapa kamu masih meragukannya?". Ditatapnya Shion dengan dingin.

Mendapat reaksi seperti itu, Shion pun terdiam dan berkata dalam hati. _"Anak ini..benar-benar—"_

"Baiklah, kau menang", ujarnya kemudian. "Ayo, ikut aku".

"Ke mana?"

"Ke tempat dimana kita bisa lebih tenang untuk membahas soal ini".


	4. Predecessor

**Chapter 3**

"Tempat ini—"

"Ya. Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana biasanya aku menenangkan diri".

Rea menatap sekelilingnya. Dilihatnya buku-buku yang berjejer rapi pada rak buku yang telah using namun terawat dan sebuah hologram yang menampilkan ke-88 rasi bintang.

"Nah, mari kita membahas topik utama kita", sahut Shion. "Pertama, aku tekankan bahwa walaupun kamu berbeda daripada yang lain, aku tetap memperlakukanmu sama seperti mereka", lanjut Shion.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kenakanlah ini". Diberikannya sebuah topeng kepada Rea. "Kau tahu kan? Topeng itu digunakan oleh Saint wanita untuk menutupi identitas wajahnya".

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Kau menyuruhku memakainya agar terlihat sama seperti yang lain?"

"Begitulah".

Tanpa ragu, dikenakanlah topeng itu. "Kukira ini bukanlah topik utama yang ingin kau bicarakan, Shion-sama".

"Hahaha.. Memang bukan. Masih perlukah aku menyampaikan topik tersebut? Bukannya kau sudah mengetahuinya sebelum aku mengucapkannya?"

Ditatapnya Rea dengan lembut dan melihat bahwa reaksi Rea tidaklah berubah, hanya wajah datar dengan tatapan dingin. Dihelanya napas dan berkata,"Maaf. Kau sama sekali berbeda dengan dia".

"Dengan dia? Maksudmu pendahuluku?"

"Iya".

"Jelas saja kami berbeda. Kami memiliki _orang tua_ yang berbeda dan kami berasal dari era yang berbeda".

"Ya ya, aku tahu itu".

"Mengenang masa lalu itu, sangat menyedihkan bukan?"

Dipandangnya gadis itu untuk ke sekian kalinya dan berkata,"Ya. Memang menyedihkan". Kemudian ia menatap rak buku yang ada di sampingnya untuk menghindari tatapan Rea.

"Haruskah aku menjadi seperti dia?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Haruskah aku memiliki sifat seperti dia karena kami memiliki hubungan darah meskipun hubungan darah jauh? Ataukah agar aku dapat diingat?"

"Tidak, Rea. Meskipun kau masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan pendahulumu, kamu harus tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri. Seseorang diingat bukan karena ia menyerupai diri orang yang terkenal, melainkan karena ia memiliki hal yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain", jawab Shion dengan nada tinggi.

"Jawaban yang masih bisa diterima. Tapi bukankah hampir semua orang ingin menyerupai seseorang yang terkenal agar ia dapat dikenang?"

"Rea! Aku mengerti kau adalah siapa! Tapi, kau juga harus mengontrol ucapanmu!"

"Amarah dapat membuat segalanya menjadi diluar kendali. Tolong berhati-hatilah, Shion-sama. Dan ya, ini memang adalah sifatku untuk menguak sebuah kebenaran".

Perkataan Rea tersebut merupakan pukulan telak bagi Shion. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak kemudian berkata,"Baiklah. Kau menang lagi. Dan, apakah dirimu mengetahui mengapa kau dibawa ke sini?"

"Ya".

"Baiklah. Sama seperti pendahulumu yang dulu, aku akan memberikanmu latihan seperti para Saint. Sekedar untuk menambah taktik untuk membela dirimu. Dan yang akan memberimu latihan adalah para Gold Saint. Namun, berhubungan yang telah menjadi Gold Saint hanyalah dua orang, jadi kau hanya mendapatkan taktik dari mereka saja. Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Itu tidak masalah bagiku."

"Mereka adalah Saint Sagittarius, Aiolos dan Saint Gemini, Saga. Dan, berapakah umurmu?"

"Sembilan tahun."

"Ah, dirimu masih sangat muda. Nah, mari kita temui kedua Gold Saint itu. Latihanmu akan dimulai besok". Shion pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan hendak menuruni tangga, ketika Rea memanggilnya.

"Shion-sama".

"Ya?"

"Maaf atas perkataanku tadi. Dan satu hal. Perlukah aku memberitahu identitasku kepada para Saint seperti yang dilakukan oleh pendahuluku?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku mengerti darimana kau mendapatkan sifatmu itu. Untuk yang satu itu, itu terserah padamu. Itu adalah hakmu memberitahu identitasmu kepada mereka atau tidak. Tapi, pastikan bahwa aku mengetahui pilihanmu itu agar aku dapat menentukan sikapku baik terhadapmu dan kepada Saint yang lain". Kemudian, Shion menuruni tangga diikuti dengan Rea.

Angin berhembus dengan kencang seakan tengah berlari ke arah pegunungan dan dengan lincahnya melewati celah-celah kecil di pegunungan tersebut. Matahari tepat di atas kepala, menandakan bahwa sudah tengah hari. Setelah sepuluh menit mereka menuruni tangga yang tak ada ujungnya itu, Rea membuka mulutnya.

"Shion-sama".

"Ya?"

"Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu identitasku kepada Saint yang lain hingga waktunya tiba".

"Baiklah bila itu pilihanmu. Terima kasih karena telah memberitahuku. Dan mari kita menemui para tutormu."


	5. Answer

**Chapter 4**

_Sagittarius Temple_

"Aiolos".

"Ah, Saga. Ada perlu apa kau ke sini?"

"Apakah kamu mendengar rumor tentang seorang gadis aneh?"

"Maksudmu gadis yang dibawa oleh para serdadu itu? Iya, aku mendengarnya. Kenapa?"

"Bukankah hal itu janggal? Maksudku, apakah ada orang yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain? Bukankah itu mustahil?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga berpikir begitu. Hanya saja, aku dengar bahwa Pope mengenali baik gadis itu dan memperlakukannya berbeda dari yang lain".

"Dari cerita yang aku dengar dari serdadu yang membawanya kemari, setiap kali kita menatap matanya, kita dapat menjadi kaku dan seketika itu juga ia dapat membaca semua pikiran kita".

"Hingga seperti itukah?"

"Iya. Dan seringkali, ia menanyakan hal yang cukup tidak masuk akal".

Terdengar derap kaki yang memasuki kuil Sagittarius sehingga membuat kedua Saint tersebut menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Terlihat Pope Shion berjalan memasuki kuil diikuti dengan gadis berambut merah ruby. Refleks, kedua Saint tersebut membungkuk.

"Pope Shion, apa yang membawa Anda datang kemari?", tanya Aiolos.

"Aiolos, Saga, berdirilah. Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkanmu pada Rea. Rea ini Aiolos dan Saga. Aiolos, Saga, ini Rea".

"_Yoroshiku*_", sahut Rea dari balik topengnya.

"_Yoroshiku_".

"Aiolos, Saga, aku harap kalian dapat menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan Rea. Dan dapatkah kalian melatih Rea untuk menjadi seorang Saint?"

"Tidak bisakah Anda mencari tutor yang lain, Pope Shion?", tanya Saga.

"Sayangnya tidak. Dia memerlukan bimbingan secara khusus".

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Rea, maukah kamu kuantar berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Sanctuary?", sahut Aiolos sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Rea.

"Tentu".

"Mari kuajak kau berkeliling".

_Colloseum_

Matahari mulai bersembunyi dibalik cakrawala. Langit pun mulai berubah menjadi jingga. Dan angin malam mulai menampakkan keberadaannya. Namun masih terlihat beberapa dari antara mereka yang berlatih untuk menjadi seorang Saint tetap menjalankan aktivitasnya. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang terselubung di balik topeng, Rea memandang ke arah Colloseum.

"Itu Colloseum. Tempat dimana mereka yang terpilih untuk menjadi seorang Saint sejati berlatih".

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Aiolos, Rea berbalik bertanya,"Mengapa kau menjadi seorang Saint?"

"Karena itu adalah takdir".

"Takdir? Bukankah itu sebuah pilihan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau, bukankah kau dapat memilih tidak? Tahukah kau tentang resiko menjadi seorang Saint?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Dan, ya, itu bisa jadi sebuah pilihan".

"Itu jelas adalah sebuah pilihan".

Aiolos terdiam sejenak, berusaha untuk mencerna segala perkataan Rea. Namun, entah kenapa, ia merasa dipaksa untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Rea.

"Baiklah. Terserah padamu. Aku memilih untuk menjadi seorang Saint karena aku ingin melindungi bumi ini dari segala kejahatan dan kehancuran sebab itulah tugas dari seorang Saint".

"Melindungi bumi dari segala kejahatan dan kehancuran? Apakah kau yakin dengan hal itu?"

"Ya".

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila kejahatan dan kehancuran itu berasal dari teman-temanmu?"

"Aku akan menyadarkan mereka".

"Menyadarkan mereka? Bagaimana kalau hal itu berasal dari keluargamu?"

"Aku akan membuka mata mereka".

"Jawabanmu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku". Rea pun berbalik menghadap Aiolos. "Dan bagaimana bila hal tersebut berasal dari dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku siap untuk mati".

"Siap untuk mati? Pilihan yang bagus bila sudah menemukan jalan buntu". Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada langit senja. Perkataannya yang terakhir sontak membuat Aiolos heran. Dan Aiolos memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Rea,"Apa maksudmu?"

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Aiolos, Rea menjawab,"Resiko yang paling utama setelah menjadi seorang Saint adalah kematian. Baik kematian ditangan lawan maupun ditangan dirimu sendiri. Dan kematian ditanganmu sendiri adalah pilihan akhir ketika kau sudah menemukan jalan buntu".

Angin malam menari di antara mereka berdua dan menusuk tulang dengan hawanya yang dingin. Walaupun hal tersebut merupakan hal yang biasa bagi Aiolos, namun entah kenapa, kali ini Aiolos dibuat merinding oleh angin malam tersebut. Entah karena angin malam kali ini memang berhawa dingin ataukah karena mendengar pernyataan Rea.

"Tapi", lanjut Rea. "Kematian ditanganmu sendiri bukanlah jalan terbaik untuk memecahkan suatu masalah sekalipun hal itu menyangkut nyawa orang banyak". Ia pun berjalan melewati Aiolos yang masih terpaku. "Ingatlah hal itu, Aiolos-san. Atau kau akan menyesal nantinya", sahut Rea seraya pergi meninggalkan Aiolos.

Ditatapnya Rea dengan wajah kebingungan.

"_Anak itu…sungguh berbeda dari yang lain. Entah mengapa, aura yang dia pancarkan sangatlah mengerikan. Siapakah dia sebenarnya?"_


	6. The Battle

**Chapter 5**

_Dua tahun kemudian._

Kala itu adalah hari yang paling mendebarkan bagi kebanyakan para calon Saint. Kala itu adalah hari dimana seorang calon Saint membuktikan kemampuannya di hadapan Pope agar mereka mendapatkan cloth yang mereka inginkan. Namun, suasana di Colloseum kali ini bukanlah suasana yang biasanya. Colloseum dan sekitarnya diliputi oleh aura yang mencekam. Terlihat di arena Colloseum, seorang calon Saint bernama Kageyama dan Rea sedang membuktikan kemampuan bertarung mereka.

"Aaaarrrgghhh! Ggguuaaahhh!" Darah keluar dari mulut Kageyama. Terlihat bahwa dia sedang terkapar tak berdaya di tembok Colloseum yang nyaris roboh. "K-kau..!" Kageyama berusaha untuk menatap Rea.

"Tch! Lemah. Hanya demikian kah kemampuanmu? Sadarkah kau bila kemampuanmu itu tak layak untuk membuatmu menjadi seorang Saint?"

"K-kau! Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu!"

"Itu adalah kenyataan, Kageyama-san. Seharusnya kau sudah mengetahui hal itu."

Kageyama hanya bisa menatap Rea tanpa kata. Ia pun berusaha bangun dengan sisa tenaganya. "_Tch! Bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkannya? Serangannya tidak mematikan, namun, dia berusaha untuk menguras tenagaku. Dan dia selalu bisa menebak semua seranganku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?!_"

"Aiolos, tidakkah kau merasa heran?"

"Ya. Entah kenapa, Rea bisa menebak dan menangkis semua serangan Kageyama. Padahal, mereka sama sekali tidak pernah berlatih bersama. Dan bisa dibilang, mereka tidak pernah bertatap muka satu sama lain".

Saga pun mengangguk setuju. "Semua yang ada di sini, terlihat terkejut."

"Benar. Kalau seperti ini terus, Kageyama tidak akan bisa menang", ujar Aiolos sambil memandang lekat-lekat pada Rea. "_Dia sering sekali tidak hadir untuk latihan. Bahkan Pope Shion membiarkannya untuk tidak latihan. Namun, melihat kemampuannya saat ini, sangatlah hebat. Seakan dia telah berlatih selama bertahun-tahun. Sungguh tidak disangka_".

Terdengar salah satu sisi dari tembok Colloseum roboh. Seluruh penonton yang ada di Colloseum terkejut dan mulai berbisik satu sama lain. "Kalau begini terus, Kageyama akan mati." "Kageyama selalu terkena serangannya sendiri". "Apa yang akan dia lakukan bila dia tidak lulus dalam pertandingan ini? Padahal dia telah berlatih keras selama bertahun-tahun".

Mendengar bisikan-bisikan tersebut, Aiolos merasa resah. "_Rea, kau tidak bermaksud untuk membunuh Kageyama bukan?_"

Debu beterbangan dari reruntuhan tembok Colloseum yang roboh tersebut. Terlihat Rea dengan santainya berdiri di tengah arena sementara Kageyama terhimpit reruntuhan tembok.

Dengan nafas yang pendek, Kageyama berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari reruntuhan seraya menatap Rea. "Hah-hah-hah.. Aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya.. Ternyata latihanku selama ini sia-sia saja". Pandangan Kageyama mulai mengabur. Dia melihat Rea mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Para penonton mulai menahan nafas. Banyak dari antara mereka berpikir bahwa Rea akan mengakhiri pertandingan dengan memberikan serangan mematikan kepada Kageyama. Salah seorang serdadu berbisik kepada Pope Shion, "Pope Shion, apakah tidak sebaiknya Anda menghentikan pertandingan ini? Kalau tidak Anda hentikan, maka Kageyama akan-"

"Tidak perlu".

"Tapi, Pope Shion-!"

"Duduklah dengan tenang dan perhatikan apa yang terjadi", jawab Pope Shion dengan tenang sambil tak melepaskan pandangannya kepada arena.

Terlihat, Rea sudah berdiri dihadapan Kageyama yang telah sekarat. Kageyama pun berusaha untuk menatap Rea seraya berkata, "Kau-! K-kau ini siapa sebenarnya?"

"Kau, tidak, kalian tidak perlu mengetahui siapa sebenarnya diriku saat ini".

"Hah! Betapa angkuhnya dirimu", sahut Kageyama. Pandangannya pun mulai menggelap. "Silahkan saja bila kau ingin mengakhiri pertandingan ini. Aku sudah siap untuk mati di tanganmu".

Setelah berkata demikian, Kageyama menutup matanya dan siap menerima serangan dari Rea. Perlahan, Rea mulai mengangkat tangannya dan cahaya ungu kelam mulai mengelilinginya. "Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan".

Suasana di Colloseum seketika itu juga menjadi mencekam. Udara pun terasa sesak. Tak ada seorang pun yang hadir di Colloseum membuka suara maupun berusaha untuk menghentikan Rea. Mereka menanti serangan mematikan yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Rea.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat cahaya ungu kelam tersebut mengelilingi tubuh Kageyama, berpendar dengan terangnya sehingga dapat membutakan mata, dan beberapa detik kemudian menghilang.

"_Gomenasai, Kageyama-san_", ujar Rea seraya pergi meninggalkan tubuh Kageyama yang masih tertimbun reruntuhan tembok dan tidak bergerak.

Ketika Rea telah sampai di tengah-tengah arena, terdengar suara dari reruntuhan tembok.

"Apa maksudmu, Rea? Mengapa kau tidak menghabisi nyawaku?!", teriak Kageyama seraya berdiri.

Rea pun berhenti sejenak, menoleh ke arah Kageyama. "Kageyama-san, saya belum menemukan catatan kematianmu". Setelah berkata demikian, Rea menatap Pope Shion.

Pope Shion membalas tatapan Rea dan berkata, "Kageyama, kau berhak menerima cloth ini".

"Apa?!" Terdengar bisikan tak percaya dari penonton.

"Ta-tapi Pope Shion. Saya tidak berhasil mengalahkan Rea".

"Kau tidak berhasil mengalahkannya, tapi kau masih berhak mendapatkan cloth ini. Dan Rea.." Pope Shion berhenti sejenak di tengah-tengah ucapannya. "Setelah ini, temui aku di Pope Chamber."

"Baik, Pope Shion". Rea pun mulai meninggalkan arena Colloseum.

"_Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Seharusnya, Rea yang mendapatkan cloth itu. Tapi, kenapa Pope Shion malah memberikannya kepada Kageyama?_", tanya Aiolos dalam hatinya. "_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_"

* * *

**Author benar-benar minta maaf karena baru nongol dikarenakan banyaknya tugas dan ujian yang dihadapi.. lol Author tetap minta reviewnya dan kesabarannya dalam menunggu update-annya.. ****皆さん、またね。。****(Minna-san, mata ne.. **** )**


	7. Time

**Chapter 6**

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama", sahut Pope Shion seraya memasuki Pope Chamber.

"Tak apa-apa", jawab Rea singkat bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu Pope Chamber. "Apa yang ingin kau bahas kali ini, Shion?"

Shion dengan santainya berjalan menuju singgasananya, melewati Rea. "Hhoo.., kau membuatku merinding dengan memanggil namaku seperti itu". Dan Shion pun duduk di singgasananya. "Tidak bisakah kau memberikan sedikit penekanan yang halus saat menyebut namaku?"

"Terserah". Rea pun kemudian menatap Shion.

"Ya ya, aku langsung ke poinnya saja. Begini, melihat pertandinganmu tadi dengan Kageyama, aku sudah puas".

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, kamu sudah dapat mengendalikan cosmomu di hadapan para Saint saat bertarung sehingga mereka tidak terlalu mencurigaimu dan kau tidak menyebabkan 'kerusuhan' tambahan setelah pertandingan".

"Tapi, tampaknya Kageyama-san masih tidak terima atas keputusanmu".

"Tentu bila dilihat dari ekspresi di wajahnya dan nanti akan kuberikan dia pengertian lagi mengenai keputusanku tadi". Shion berhenti sejenak setelah berkata demikian. Terlihat dia sedang menyusun kalimat selanjutnya untuk dia sampaikan kepada Rea.

"Kuasumsikan kau masih ingin berbicara padaku".

"Hhhmm.. Kau benar-benar pintar menebak pikiran lawan bicaramu eh?" Shion terlihat tertawa kecil, kemudian dia menghela napas pendek lalu berkata, "Waktuku, masih lama kah?"

Rea menatap Shion dalam diam selama beberapa saat. "Kuasumsikan masih cukup lama".

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku secara lebih tepatnya?"

"Untuk saat ini, aku tidak bisa memperkirakan seberapa lama waktumu. Mungkin, aku akan mengetahui secara tepatnya ketika kau bertanya untuk sekian kalinya".

"Hahaha.. Baiklah". Shion beranjak dari singgasananya dan menuju ke pintu Pope Chamber. Dibukanya pintu itu, kemudian ia berkata kepada prajurit yang menjaga pintu tersebut. "Tolong panggilkan Aiolos dan Saga".

"Baik, Pope Shion".

Setelah prajurit itu pergi, Shion menoleh ke arah Rea dan berkata, "Rea, tolong tunggu di sini sebentar ya. Ada yang ingin aku bahas dengan kalian bertiga".

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, pintu Pope Chamber terbuka, terlihat Aiolos dan Saga memasuki Pope Chamber dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Ada masalah apa, Pope Shion?", tanya Aiolos sambil berlari kecil ke dalam Pope Chamber dan disusul oleh Saga.

"Huh? Rea? Kenapa kau-?"

"Ada yang ingin kubahas dengan kalian bertiga".

Aiolos dan Saga saling berpandangan. "Tentang?"

"Besok, ada tiga orang calon Gold Saint tiba di sini. Dan aku ingin menguji kelayakan mereka sebagai Gold Saint".

"Maksud Anda-?"

"Ya, aku ingin kalian bertiga menjadi lawan para calon Gold Saint tersebut".

Udara dalam Pope Chamber terasa menggantung. Tak ada seorang pun yang merespon pernyataan tersebut, hingga akhirnya Shion angkat bicara lagi. "Kalian bersedia?"

Aiolos dan Saga terlihat menimbang-nimbang sejenak dan mereka menyetujui hal tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan kau, Rea?"

Rea, yang sedaritadi hanya berdiri kaku di samping Aiolos, menanggapi pertanyaan Shion tersebut. "Dengan satu syarat".

Aiolos dan Saga menatap Rea dengan bingung, sementara Shion terlihat menanti apa yang yang ingin diucapkan Rea selanjutnya.

"Syaratnya?"

"Aku boleh menggunakan cosmoku lebih daripada tadi".

"Huh?"

"Baiklah. Tapi kau tetap harus mengetahui batas penggunaan cosmomu".

"Baik. Aku bersedia".

"Yah, karena kalian semua setuju. Silahkan kalian mengambil undian ini".

"Undian?"

"Ya. Undian ini akan menentukan lawan kalian siapa. Zodiak dari Saint yang akan diuji adalah Capricorn, Pisces, dan Cancer."

"Hhhmm.. Aku dapat Capricorn", sahut Aiolos.

"Pisces".

"Cancer".

"Nah, baiklah. Kalau begitu, Aiolos akan bertanding terlebih dahulu, Saga, kemudian Rea. Aku harap kalian bertiga dapat tiba di Pope Chamber ini pukul tujuh pagi. Yah, setidaknya kalian dapat menyambut dan memperkenalkan diri kalian kepada para calon Gold Saint tersebut."

"Baik, Pope Shion".

"Sekian saja. Kalian boleh beristirahat".

Aiolos dan Saga menunduk, dan meninggalkan Pope Chamber.

"Hhhmm? Kau masih di sini, Rea?"

"Aiolos..-"

"Hhhmm? Ada apa dengan dia?"

Rea diam sejenak, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk berkata, "Waktunya juga tak lama lagi".


	8. Who?

**Chapter 7**

"Hhhooo… Aku tak menyangka kalian bertiga datang lebih awal heh..?", sahut Pope Shion seraya menyambut tiga calon Gold Saint. "Hhhmm… Ayo masuklah, Pope Chamber bukanlah tempat berhantu".

"Memangnya, wajah kami terlihat sedang ketakutan?"

"Eeehh.. Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mencairkan suasana. Hahaha..".

"Itu tidak lucu, pak tua".

"Err.., pak tua?", tanya Pope Shion seraya memandang tiga remaja yang ada di depannya dan kemudian menghela napas singkat. "Kalian bisa memanggilku Pope Shion. Secara singkat, di sini aku sebagai wakil dari Athena yang mengurusi segala kebutuhan yang ada di Sanctuary dan perekrutan Saint baru. Dan bila diperlukan, aku dapat turun tangan dalam masalah perang. Begitu saja. Silahkan, kalian perkenalkan diri kalian".

"Namaku Shura".

"Aphrodite".

"Deathmask".

"Baiklah. Sekarang, kalian dapat menunggu sebentar di sini. Karena, seharusnya sebentar lagi, lawan kalian dalam pertandingan ujian nanti datang. Dalam pertandingan ujian nanti, masing-masing dari kalian akan bertanding melawan seorang Saint yang sudah kupilih. Bila kalian telah berhasil mengalahkan lawan kalian atau setidaknya kalian telah melampaui standar minimum dari seorang Gold Saint, kalian dinyatakan layak sebagai seorang Gold Saint. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti".

Tak lama kemudian, pintu Pope Chamber terbuka dan terlihat Aiolos serta Saga memasuki Pope Chamber.

"Nah, mereka adalah salah dua dari lawan kalian".

"Waow.. Itukah Gold Cloth?", ujar Aphrodite dengan mata yang berbinar kagum.

"Hahaha.. Iya. Kalian tahu posisi Gold Saint kan?", tanya Aiolos.

"Uunn".

"Bagus. Semoga kalian berhasil nanti".

"Di mana Rea?"

"Kami tidak melihatnya sedaritadi Pope Shion", sahut Saga.

"Astaga. Apakah dia lupa jam berapa dia harus datang?" Pope Shion menghela napas sambil memegang kepalanya. "Sungguh repot mengurus yang satu itu".

"Aku tak mewajibkanmu untuk mengurusku, Shion-sama".

Semua mata memandang ke arah datangnya suara. Terlihat, Rea keluar dari balik pilar yang menghubungkan Pope Chamber dan Temple of Athena. Ia pun berjalan dan berhenti di samping singgasana Pope. "Jadi, ini bocah-bocah itu?"

"Bocah?!"

"Unn.. Kalian bocah bukan?!"

"Kami remaja tahu?!"

"Terserah".

"Rea, kau sedaritadi berada di balik pilar itu, kenapa tidak muncul saja daritadi?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk memperkenalkan dirimu pada tiga calon Gold Saint ini".

"Perlukah?"

"Oke. Terserah". Kemudian Pope Shion menatap ke arah tiga calon Gold Saint tersebut. "Aku akan memperkenalkan lawan kalian. Di sebelah sana Aiolos, Saggitarius Gold Saint. Kemudian Saga, Gemini Gold Saint. Dan ini Rea. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan tadi, masing-masing dari kalian akan melawan salah satu dari mereka sesuai dengan undian yang telah diambil oleh mereka kemarin. Dan kalian tidak bisa mengganti lawan kalian. Apakah ada pertanyaan?"

Dengan ragu, Shura mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Shura?"

"Dia…, Saint apa?", tanya Shura seraya menunjuk Rea.

"Aahh.. Iya.. Aiolos-san dan Saga-san adalah Gold Saint dan sudah terlihat dari cloth yang mereka berdua kenakan. Lalu, Rea-san Saint apa dan kenapa dia tidak mengenakan clothnya?", sambung Aphrodite.

"Eemm.. Dia..—" Pope Shion berusaha untuk mengutarakan jawaban yang tepat seraya melirik ke arah Rea.

"Seorang Saint tidak sepenuhnya memerlukan sebuah Cloth sebagai bukti bahwa dia adalah Saint. Hal yang paling penting adalah jiwa mereka. Karena Cloth hanyalah sebagai pendukung serta pelindung diri bagi seorang Saint dalam bertarung. Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa Cloth juga memiliki jiwanya sendiri dan Cloth dapat menentukan apakah orang yang mengenakannya adalah seorang yang layak disebut sebagai Saint". Kemudian, Rea menatap ketiga calon Gold Saint itu lekat-lekat. "Itu adalah pelajaran pertama kalian, bocah".

"Dan aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan lain mengenai diriku", ujar Rea ketika melihat Shura hendak mengangkat tangannya lagi. "Yang perlu kalian catat adalah aku bukanlah dewa namun aku bukanlah sepenuhnya manusia. Untuk detailnya, kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti".

"Baiklah. Sebentar lagi, pertandingan ujian akan dimulai. Jadi, aku akan memberitahukan lawan kalian".

"Baik".

"Shura, kau akan melawan Aiolos. Aphrodite, kau akan melawan Saga. Dan Deathmask, kau akan melawan Rea".

"Pak tua, apakah aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengganti lawan?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengganti lawan, Deathmask".

"Apa alasanmu mau mengganti lawan, bocah? Kau takut melawanku?"

"Takut?! Tentu tidak! Tapi, bukankah tidak sepadan kalau lawanku seorang perempuan?"

"Menurutmu, aku lemah, bocah?"

"Yaah… Begitulah.."

"Baik kalau begitu. Mari nanti kita buktikan siapa yang lemah nanti. Kau, kunyatakan lulus bila kau berhasil melukaiku."

"Tch… Itu mudah".

"Kita lihat saja nanti, bocah", ujar Rea seraya meninggalkan Pope Chamber.

"Baiklah. Sekarang mari kita menuju Colloseum. Dan buktikan kalau kalian berhak menjadi seorang Gold Saint".

"Baik".


	9. Playground

**Chapter 8**

"Hhoo… Calon Saint baru itu cukup tangguh".

"Iya.. Cosmonya hampir menyamai cosmo Aiolos-sama".

"_Sugoi_".

"Apakah kalian sudah mendengar rumor itu?"

"Rumor? Maksudmu Rea yang akan jadi salah satu lawan dari calon saint baru itu?"

"Benar. Aku tak menyangka Pope Shion menunjuk Rea menjadi salah satu penguji untuk saint baru. Padahal, baru saja kemarin dia mengikuti ujian kelayakan".

"Ya, aku pun juga terkejut. Tapi, melihat ujian kemarin, kekuatan Rea tak perlu diragukan lagi".

"Aku setuju. Hanya saja, tidakkah kau merasa kasihan dengan calon saint yang akan bertanding melawan dia?"

"Huh? Sebegitu mengerikannyakah Rea-san?"

"Deathmask?"

"Hoi, Aphrodite. Kau tidak mendengar percakapan orang-orang itu?"

"Iya. Aku mendengarkannya. Tapi, tidakkah kau merasa takut atau—"

"Untuk apa aku takut?! Dia kan hanya seorang perempuan dan saint yang baru saja lulus ujian kelayakan.."

"Hhhmmm…"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin berkata kalau aku akan kalah melawannya? Hei, dia berkata bahwa aku hanya perlu melukai dia untuk lulus.."

"Aku tahu. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal mengenai Rea-san".

"Maksudmu?"

"Yak! Shura, kau dinyatakan layak menjadi seorang Gold Saint".

Terdengar tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat dari seluruh Colosseum.

"Wah, Shura berhasil! Aku juga harus bisa!"

"Berikutnya, Aphrodite melawan Saga! Silahkan kedua belah pihak memasuki arena!"

"Berjuanglah Aphro".

"Un.. _Ittekimasu_".

"Semoga beruntung, Aphro", sahut Shura sembari duduk di sebelah Deathmask.

"Oke".

"Pertandingan yang bagus, Shura".

"Terima kasih".

Kemudian, suasana Colosseum menjadi riuh kembali seiring dengan dimulainya pertandingan antara Aphrodite dan Saga.

"Hhhoo… Aphro kelihatannya bisa lulus dari ujian ini".

"Tentu saja, Deathmask. Kalau dilihat kekuatan Saga-san dan Aiolos-san hampir sama".

"Sudah pasti, mereka kan Gold Saint".

"Ngomong-ngomong, Deathmask.."

"Hhmm..?"

"Tidakkah kau merasa kalau—hhmm.. Bagaimana aku mendeskripsikannya ya?"

"Kalau apa?"

"Hhhmm.. Kalau.., aura dari Rea-san.., hhmm.., menyeramkan?"

"Hah? Tidak. Aku tidak merasakan aura yang aneh dari dia".

"Yakin? Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang seperti itu. Hanya saja, aku merasa seperti bulu kudukku merinding bila aku terlalu dekat dengan dia".

"Hahaha… Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Shura. Tidak mungkin dia memiliki aura seperti itu".

"Calon saint itu akan lulus dari ujian kelayakan ini".

"Benar. Sudah terlihat pula dari kemampuannya".

"Aku tak sabar melihat pertandingan yang terakhir".

"Pertandingan dengan Rea?"

"Yup. Dan semoga saja calon saint yang melawan dia dapat lulus dari ujian kelayakan ini".

"Kenapa 'semoga'?"

"Aahh.. Kau tadi calon saint yang melawan Aiolos-sama ya? Waah.. Selamat ya, kau sudah lulus dari ujian ini".

"Emm.. Terima kasih".

"Mengenai 'semoga' karena lawan Rea pada ujian kelayakan kemarin hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya".

"Kehilangan nyawa?"

"Iya. Selama ujian, dia terkena serangannya sendiri sementara Rea tidak bergeming sama sekali".

"Ooohh…"

"Aphrodite dinyatakan layak menjadi seorang Gold Saint!"

"Eeh? Sudah berakhir?"

"Berikutnya Deathmask melawan Rea! Silahkan kedua belah pihak memasuki arena!"

"Berjuanglah Deathmask".

"Tch.. Tenang, ini akan mudah".

"Tapi—"

"_Ittekimasu_".

* * *

"Hhoo.. tak kusangka yang menonton akan sebanyak ini", ujar Deathmask seraya memasuki arena.

"Kita berjumpa lagi, bocah".

"Tch.. Aku bukan bocah dan aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan mudah!"

"Hhmm.. Kita lihat saja".

"Baiklah! Kedua belah pihak sudah siap? Ujian akan dimulai dalam.. 3.. 2.. 1..!"

"_Akan kuakhiri ujian ini dengan cepat!"_ Deathmask mulai melancarkan serangan ke arah Rea.

BBOOMM! Terlihat asap mengepul di tempat Rea berdiri.

"Hah! Ini mud—Ehh..?"

Asap tersebut mulai menipis dan terlihat Rea masih berdiri tanpa luka sedikit pun.

"Hanya sebatas inikah kekuatanmu, bocah?"

"Hah! Itu belum seberapa! Rasakan ini..!" Deathmask melancarkan serangan lagi ke arah Rea, namun kali ini serangan tersebut berbalik ke arah Deathmask. "Apa?!"

BBOOMMM!

"Cepat juga refleksmu, bocah?"

"Heh! Kau kira aku lamban, heh?! Hhhyyaatttt!"

"Aku tak yakin Deathmask akan lulus dari ujian ini dengan mulus".

"Aku setuju denganmu, Saga. Melihat ujian kelayakan kemarin, aku rasa, Deathmask tidak akan dengan mudah melukai Rea".

"Iya".

"Gguuaahh!" Terlihat Deathmask sempoyongan berdiri di antara reruntuhan tembok Colosseum dan darah keluar dari mulut Deathmask. "_Hah-hah-hah.. Aku tak boleh kalah! Dia hanya seorang perempuan!_"

"Berdiri bocah! Ujianmu baru saja dimulai!"

"_Tch..! Haruskah aku melancarkan Sekishiki Meikai Ha?! Tapi—Tidak! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan apakah serangan ini berhasil atau tidak!"_ Deathmask mulai membakar cosmonya dan bersiap untuk melancarkan serangan selanjutnya. "_Setidaknya, aku harus mencoba_".

"Sekishiki Meikai Ha!"

BBOOMM…!

"Apa?!"

"Kau kira, kau bisa mengirimku di neraka, bocah?" Terlihat dengan santainya Rea berdiri pada tempatnya.

"_Bahkan Sekishiki Meikai Ha tidak berhasil..!_"

"Mengapa kau berpikir untuk mengirimku ke neraka bocah?"

"Tch! Supaya aku bisa mengakhiri ujian ini dengan cepat! Dan neraka adalah tempat bermainku!"

"Tempat bermain, huh?" Rea mulai membakar cosmonya. Suasana Colosseum pun mulai mencekam.

"A-apa yang akan dilakukannya?" Bisikan-bisikan gelisah mulai terdengar di seluruh Colosseum.

Aiolos menatap Rea dengan lekat. "_Rea.._"

"_Cosmonya—_" Deathmask menatap Rea dengan terkejut. "_Benar yang dikatakan Shura. Tch! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!_"

"Dengarkan ini, bocah", ujar Rea seraya mempersiapkan diri untuk melancarkan serangannya. "Dengan cosmomu seperti itu, kau tak mampu untuk membawaku ke neraka". Terlihat tiga lembar kertas berbentuk persegi panjang dengan tulisan pada kertas-kertas tersebut muncul di tangan Rea. "Kau tidak ada apa-apanya di hadapanku. Akan kuperlihatkan pada kau bahwa aku dapat membawa kau dan seluruh saint yang ada di Colosseum ini ke tempat bermainmu".

"Apa?! Itu tidak mungkin! Jangan menipuku!"

Rea melemparkan ketiga kertas yang ada di tangannya ke udara. Kertas-kertas tersebut seakan menempel di udara dan membentuk sebuah segitiga. Seiring dengan meningkatnya cosmo Rea, ketiga kertas tersebut semakin berkilau dengan warna ungunya yang menusuk. "Aku tidak menipumu, bocah. Bukalah matamu dan lihatlah".

Cahaya ungu mulai meliputi seluruh Colosseum. Suasana Colosseum pun semakin gaduh. "Apakah Rea sudah gila?!"

"Pope Shion, tidakkah ujian ini perlu dihentikan dan Rea digantikan dengan Saint senior lainnya?"

"Tidak perlu".

"Tapi, Pope Shion—"

Cahaya ungu tersebut semakin menyilaukan mata dan dengan perlahan Rea berkata, "Order!"

Seketika itu juga, Colosseum berpindah tempat. Terlihat, Colosseum berdiri di atas lubang yang tak berdasar. Terdengar jeritan meminta belas kasihan di mana-mana. Terlihat pula, orang-orang berjalan dan melompat ke dalam lubang yang tak berdasar itu.

"Te—tempat apa ini?!"

Deathmask melihat keadaan sekitar dengan terkejut. "I—ini.."

"Karena neraka adalah tempat bermainmu, maka kau pasti tahu tempat apa ini, bocah". Semua mata tertuju kepada Rea. "Selamat datang di _Yomotsu Hirasaka_".

* * *

NB:

_Sugoi_: keren

_Ittekimasu_: aku berangkat(terkadang digunakan ketika akan melakukan sesuatu di tempat lain yang mungkin tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat terakhir dimana si pembicara berada)


	10. Fearless

**Chapter 9**

"Selamat datang di _Yomotsu Hirasaka_".

"Inikah neraka?"

"Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti hanya ilusi".

"Deathmask! Jangan termakan oleh ilusi ini!", teriak Aphrodite.

"I-ini.., bukan ilu-si.."

Deathmask jatuh,berlutut. Matanya membelalak ketakutan.

"Deathmask!"

"Ini bukan ilusi. I-ini.., benar-benar _Yomotsu Hirasaka_". Ia tertunduk, menatap tanah. Suasana seketika itu juga berubah menjadi keheningan yang mencekam. Para saint yang berada di Colosseum diam terpaku mendengar pernyataan Deathmask. Beberapa dari antara mereka masih mempercayai bahwa tempat tersebut hanya terbentuk karena ilusi.

"Hhhmm… Tak kusangka kau bisa membedakan antara ilusi dan kenyataan, bocah".

"Kkuuhh.." Deathmask menggertakkan giginya. "_Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana dia bisa membawa seluruh Colosseum ke neraka. Aku.., yang sudah bertahun-tahun berlatih di tempat ini, tak mampu membawa sebegitu banyak orang ke neraka dalam sekali launch cosmo"._ Kembali Deathmask menatap sekeliling. Terlihat Shura dan Aphrodite mulai mencemaskannya. "_Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau sudah begini?"_

"Hai, bocah. Kemana perginya semangatmu? Apakah kau sudah mengakui ketidakberdayaanmu?"

"Tch!"

"Hmph! Baiklah, bocah. Aku beri kau dua pilihan".

Sontak, Deathmask terkejut dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Rea.

"Pilihan pertama, kau mengakui kekalahanmu dan ketidaklayakanmu sebagai seorang saint. Setelah itu, jangan pernah menjejakkan kembali kakimu di Sanctuary".

"Apa? Bagaimana seenaknya dia menentukan peraturan seperti itu?"

Seluruh penjuru Colosseum mulai dipenuhi dengan argumen para saint tentang pernyataan Rea.

"Pope Shion, apakah Anda yakin tidak ingin menghentikan ujian ini?", bisik salah satu prajurit.

"Biarkan ujian ini berlanjut".

"Pilihan kedua.." Suasana Colosseum kembali menjadi hening. "Kau harus dapat melukaiku dalam waktu 12 menit. Bila kau gagal, kau akan kukirim ke dalam lubang tak berdasar itu".

Seketika, seluruh Colosseum menjadi gaduh. "Dua belas menit?! Bahkan Kageyama yang hampir 20 menit melawannya, tak dapat melukainya sedikit pun! Dua belas menit itu mustahil!"

"Apakah kau sudah gila, Rea?! Dia hanyalah calon Gold Saint yang sedang mengikuti ujian kelayakan! Haruskah kau memberikan pilihan seperti itu kepadanya?!"

"Benar! Kau juga baru saja mengikuti ujian kelayakan! Jangan seenaknya saja kau menentukan peraturan!"

Segala bentuk protes dan hujatan dilontarkan oleh para saint yang menonton. Sementara Shura dan Aphrodite hanya bisa menatap Deathmask dengan khawatir.

"Tidakkah kau merasa pilihan-pilihan tersebut sedikit berlebihan, Aiolos?"

"Iya. Namun, sejujurnya, aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran Rea".

"Diam!" Seketika itu juga, seluruh protes dan hujatan berhenti. Teriakan dan ratapan di sekeliling _Yomotsu Hirasaka_ pun berhenti. "Biarkan aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan bocah ini! Setelah itu, bila kalian ingin menghujatku dan membunuhku, silahkan saja! Aku tak takut pada kematian!"

Para saint pun bungkam, tak ada satu pun dari antara mereka yang berani untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Deathmask hanya bisa menatap dengan mata terbelalak menyaksikan hal tersebut.

"Kuberi kau lima hitungan untuk menentukan. Lima.."

"_Tch.. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau sampai gagal, sia-sia selama ini aku latihan"_.

"Empat.."

Deathmask kembali tertunduk. Amarah mulai menyelimuti dirinya.

"Tiga.."

"_Sial!"_

"Dua.. Satu.."

"Dua belas menit!" Dengan amarah dan sisa tenaganya, Deathmask pun berdiri. "Aku akan melukaimu dalam 12 menit!"

"Baiklah. Mari kita mulai, bocah".

"Hhhheeaaaahh….!"

Semua yang berada di Colosseum menatap arena dengan tegang. Sementara Pope Shion menatap arena dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. "_Rea, apakah kau benar-benar tidak takut akan apa pun sekalipun itu adalah kematian?"_

* * *

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, namun segala serangan yang dilancarkan Deathmask tidak membuahkan hasil. Tak satu pun serangan darinya yang mengenai Rea.

"Hah hah hah hah.."

"Sisa waktumu hanya dua menit, bocah. Tunjukkan semua kemampuanmu, bocah."

"_Sial! Aku tak punya banyak waktu!"_ Deathmask mulai membakar cosmonya. "_Hanya ini sisa cosmoku"_. Ia mulai memfokuskan cosmonya dan menatap Rea yang sedari tadi tak bergeming. "_Akan kulukai dia dengan seranganku ini!"_ Cosmo keemasan mulai menyelimuti Deathmask.

"Cosmo itu—?!"

"Waahh.. Cosmo keemasan itu menyelimuti Deathmask! Shura—".

"Un. Kuharap dia berhasil kali ini".

"Hhhhyyyaaaahhhh! Terima ini, Rea..!" Deathmask meluncurkan serangan terakhirnya.

BBOOOMMMM!

Asap tebal meliputi tempat di mana Rea berdiri. Semua yang ada di Colosseum menahan nafas, menanti apakah serangan Deathmask tadi dapat melukai Rea.

"Apakah aku berhasi-? Hah!"

Terlihat Rea masih berdiri di tempatnya tanpa luka sedikit pun.

"_Tidak mungkin!"_ Deathmask kembali jatuh berlutut tak percaya. "_Sia-sia sudah latihanku selama ini"_. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata mulai membasahi matanya. "Kuh—"

"Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya. Dia tidak terluka sedikit pun dengan serangan terakhir itu."

"Iya, padahal kalau dilihat, cosmo calon saint itu sudah mencapai cosmo Gold Saint".

"Deathmask—"

"Kau gagal, bocah. Dan kau harus menerima konsekuensimu". Rea mulai membakar cosmonya. Suasana mencekam kembali meliputi seluruh Colosseum. Terlihat cosmo Rea meledak-ledak sembari ia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Deathmask yang tertunduk tak berdaya. "Sampai jumpa, bocah."

Cosmo keunguan yang menyilaukan menyelimuti seluruh Colosseum. Tak lama kemudian, cosmo tersebut menghilang, memperlihatkan Colosseum yang kembali diterpa oleh hangatnya sinar mentari. Seluruh saint tercengang dan menatap arena dengan perasaan terkejut dan kebingungan. Terlihat di tengah-tengah arena, Rea masih berdiri menatap Deathmask.

"Huh?" Sontak, Deathmask menengadah, menatap Rea dengan kebingungan. "Ti-tidakkah ka-kau—"

"Pope Shion". Rea mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shion. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya bukan?"

Shion pun mengangguk, tersenyum lega.

Rea membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan arena.

"Tunggu—!"

Teriakan Deathmask menghentikan langkah Rea. "Ada apa, bocah?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini? Tidakkah kau akan mengirimku ke _Yomotsu Hirasaka_?"

"Dengan menjadi seorang saint, beban yang kau pikul semakin berat, bocah. Kau boleh merasa putus asa, menangis, serta marah ketika kau tak dapat mengalahkan musuhmu karena hal tersebut adalah manusiawi. Tapi ketahuilah, banyak orang di luar sana yang membutuhkan perlindungan darimu, yang menkhawatirkanmu. Jadikalah itu sebagai kekuatanmu untuk bangkit kembali. Bahkan, sebagian dari dirimu tak ingin lenyap dari bumi ini begitu saja, bukan?"

Mata Deathmask kembali terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Rea, begitu pula dengan semua saint yang menyaksikan di seluruh penjuru Colosseum. Air mata kembali membasahi mata Deathmask. Ia pun menatap tanah dengan perasaan tak percaya.

"Dan perjalananmu masih panjang, Cancer". Rea berjalan meninggalkan arena Colosseum diiringi dengan suasana tak percaya dan senang yang menyelimuti Colosseum.

"Deathmask, kau dinyatakan layak menjadi seorang Gold Saint!"

"Wwwooo…!" Ucapan selamat dan sorak sorai memenuhi Colosseum.

"Bagi ketiga saint yang sudah lulus, kalian akan dilantik secara sah pukul tiga sore nanti. Silahkan kalian beristirahat". Setelah mengumumkan keputusannya, Shion meninggalkan Colosseum dan menuju Pope Chamber.

* * *

"Hhoaa..! Kau mengejutkanku, Rea..", ujar Shion seraya memasuki Pope Chamber.

"Hmph.. Kau saja yang berlebihan, Shion".

"Yaah.. Bisakah kau setidaknya memanggilku Pope?", canda Shion.

Rea menatap Shion dalam diam.

"Aah.. Lupakan. Sampaikan apa yang ingin kau katakan".

"Aku akan menemuinya lagi untuk menyampaikan jawabanku".

"Ohh.. Kuasumsikan kau tidak berpihak padanya?"

"Aku tidak akan memihak mana pun."

"Baiklah. Dan artinya, kau tidak akan datang pada saat pelantikan?"

"Iya".

"Hah.. Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik".

"Hm.."

"Oh ya. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan".

"Apakah kau yakin dengan ucapanmu tadi di Colosseum? Tentang, ketidaktakutanmu dengan kematian?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah melihat ribuan nyawa menghilang dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Dan aku sudah menghadapi puluhan kali kematian itu. Untuk apa aku takut?"

"Haha.. Seharusnya aku tak perlu menanyakan itu. Tapi tidakkah kau pernah merasakan kepedihan saat akan menghadapi maut? Meninggalkan orang-orang yang kau cintai?"

"Rasa pedih itu sudah kubuang sejak dulu. Aku tak memerlukan perasaan itu lagi. Dan aku tidak memerlukan ratapan serta belas kasihan dari kalian karena aku tak layak menerima itu".


	11. Death

**Notes: mungkin banyak dari antara pembaca yang penasaran siapa Rea, selaku tokoh utama di fanfic ini. Author mohon maaf karena jawaban pastinya tidak akan diceritakan dalam chapter-chapter dekat ini. Author hanya akan memberikan "clue" bagi pembaca sehingga pembaca dapat menerka latar belakang Rea. Dan author mohon maaf karena chapter ini terbilang pendek dibanding chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Sejujurnya, chapter ini memang sengaja author buat **_**nanggung**_**. Ditunggu saja **_**update**_** chapter selanjutnya. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Mentari mulai melangkah ke arah barat. Tepat pukul tiga sore, dilaksanakanlah upacara pelantikan Gold Saint baru. Sorak sorai menggema di seluruh penjuru Sanctuary, memberikan ucapan selamat kepada para Gold Saint baru karena telah melalui ujian kelayakan dengan sukses. Shion, ditemani oleh Saga dan Aiolos, memimpin proses pelantikan tersebut.

"Aku, selaku Pope, menyatakan selamat kepada kalian; Shura, Aphrodite, dan Deathmask. Kalian telah sukses dalam mengikuti ujian kelayakan dan dengan ini, secara resmi, kalian aku nyatakan layak sebagai Gold Saint".

"HHOORRAAAYYY!"

"Shura, kau mendapatkan Gold Cloth Capricorn. Aphrodite, kau mendapatkan Gold Cloth Pisces. Dan Deathmask, kau mendapatkan Gold Cloth Cancer".

"Terima kasih, Pope Shion".

"Sebagai seorang Gold Saint, hendaknya kalian tetap menjaga sikap kalian karena kalian adalah panutan bagi saint yang lainnya. Dan kalian harus senantiasa membela kebenaran serta lebih mementingkan nyawa orang banyak".

"Baik, Pope Shion".

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi, aku ucapkan selamat kepada kalian bertiga".

"HHORRAAAYYY!"

Sorak sorai semakin terdengar riuh. Seiring dengan sorak sorai tersebut, Shion mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Colossueum. Sementara Saga dan Aiolos mendekati Deathmask dan kawan-kawan untuk memberikan ucapan selamat.

"Selamat, ya. Kami bangga dengan kalian".

"Terima kasih, Saga-san".

"Uumm.. Cukup panggil dengan nama kami saja. Kalian sudah menjadi rekan sejawat kami, kok. Hahaha.."

"Baiklah. Omong-omong, kenapa Rea-san tidak hadir tadi?"

Aiolos dan Saga saling berpandangan.

"Kami tidak tahu alasan kenapa dia tidak hadir. Dan Pope Shion sama sekali tidak menyinggung masalah tersebut".

"Oohh.. Begitukah?"

"Ada apa, Deathmask? Ada yang ingin kamu sampaikan kepada dia?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih saja kepadanya".

"Oohh.. Baiklah, bila salah satu dari kami melihatnya, kami akan menyampaikannya".

"Terima kasih, Aiolos".

"Sama-sama. Maukah kalian kami antar berkeliling Sanctuary?"

"Tentu. Kami baru saja sampai di sini tadi pagi dan belum sempat menjelajah".

"Hahaha.. Baiklah. Ayo ikuti kami".

"Aye".

* * *

"Tak kusangka secepat ini kau kembali. Apakah jawabanmu atas pertanyaanku?"

Rea menghentikan langkahnya kira-kira 10 meter jauhnya dari sosok yang sedang duduk di singgasana.

"Ayahanda, jawabanku adalah aku tak akan memihak siapa pun. Aku akan memutuskan sendiri apa yang harus dan tidak harus aku lakukan".

"Tidakkah kau mempunyai rasa terima kasih terhadapku?! Aku telah memberikanmu hidup dan aku telah mengajarkan kepadamu mengenai hal-hal yang harus kamu ketahui! Dimanakah rasa terima kasihmu itu?!"

"Ayahanda, kalau aku boleh berkata, aku tidak menginginkan kehidupan ini. Aku sudah lelah mendengarkan ratap tangis yang tak pernah berhenti. Aku sudah lelah menatap api biru yang muncul di atas kepala manusia yang aku jumpai. Dan kalaupun boleh, aku ingin meninggalkan kewajibanku itu. Namun, apa daya aku?! Saudara-saudaraku telah dengan seenaknya sendiri meninggalkan kewajibannya, mengakhiri kehidupan mereka, dan membebankan kewajiban itu padaku! Aku pun dapat melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan! Tapi, aku juga memiliki rasa belas kasihan kepada mereka yang tidak mengetahui hal apa yang akan terjadi, bencana apa yang akan terjadi!"

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Tak ada satu pun kata terucap dari sosok yang duduk di singgasana tersebut.

"Ayahanda, bila Ayahanda tetap menginginkanku memikul beban tersebut, biarkan aku yang menentukan pilihanku", sahut Rea seraya meninggalkan ruangan kelam tersebut.

* * *

Langit telah mengenakan jubah bintangnya dan bulan telah menampakkan diri ditengah ribuan kemilau bintang. Angin malam berhembus, mengelilingi penjuru Sanctuary, membawa pergi sisa-sisa keriuhan sore. Malam itu, Sanctuary kembali menjalani rutinitasnya. Rea menatap Sanctuary dari puncak bukit dekat pintu masuk menuju Sanctuary.

"_Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu di Colosseum tadi? Tentang, ketidaktakutanmu terhadap kematian?_"

"Sejujurnya, Shion. Aku tidak takut bukan karena telah ribuan kali aku melihat nyawa menghilang. Tapi juga karena aku telah mengalaminya puluhan ribu kali."

Kemudian, ia menatap Sanctuary lekat-lekat.

"Dan bila hari itu tiba, aku tak layak mendapatkan ratap tangis kalian, para saint. Karena aku bukanlah bagian dari kalian. Aku telah membuat kalian menderita dengan keputusan yang aku pilih dan aku telah menipu kalian. Dan aku pun tak menerima teriak permohonan kalian untuk mengubah keputusanku atas caraku mengakhiri hidupku".


	12. Intuition

**Chapter 11**

Langit telah mengenakan jubah bintangnya dan bulan telah menampakkan diri di tengah ribuan kemilau bintang. Angin malam berhembus, mengelilingi penjuru Sanctuary, membawa pergi sisa-sisa keriuhan sore. Malam itu, Sanctuary kembali menjalani rutinitasnya. Rea menatap Sanctuary dari puncak bukit dekat pintu masuk menuju Sanctuary.

"_Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu di Colosseum tadi? Tentang, ketidaktakutanmu terhadap kematian?_"

"Sejujurnya, Shion. Aku tidak takut bukan karena telah ribuan kali aku melihat nyawa menghilang. Tapi juga karena aku telah mengalaminya puluhan ribu kali."

Kemudian, ia menatap Sanctuary lekat-lekat.

"Dan bila hari itu tiba, aku tak layak mendapatkan ratap tangis kalian, para saint. Karena aku bukanlah bagian dari kalian. Aku telah membuat kalian menderita dengan keputusan yang aku pilih dan aku telah menipu kalian. Dan aku pun tak menerima teriak permohonan kalian untuk mengubah keputusanku atas caraku mengakhiri hidupku".

Angin malam kembali berhembus dan awan gelap mulai menghiasi langit.

"_Huh? Perasaan apa ini?"_ Rea menatap langit dalam diam. Bulan pun mulai bersembunyi di balik awan secara perlahan. Sebuah perasaan yang tak asing menghampiri Rea. _"Huh? Cosmo ini.. Mungkinkah keduanya akan bangkit?"_ Bulan sedikit demi sedikit menampakkan diri kembali dari balik awan. _"Tidak. Tidak mungkin secepat ini mereka bangkit. Bahkan 'ia' pun belum menunjukkan pergerakannya. Tapi-.."_ Rea kembali menatap Sanctuary, kemudian ia menghela nafas. _"Zaman ini berbeda dengan 200 tahun yang lalu. Aku tak bisa menganggap peristiwa yang sama akan terulang kembali. Setidaknya, dapat kuasumsikan zaman ini nampak lebih mudah dari 200 tahun yang lalu. Aku harus memastikan intuisiku ini"_. Rea mulai melangkah menuju Sanctuary. _"Aku harus memberitahu Shion setidaknya"_.

* * *

"Hhhaaa… Lelah sekali.. Ternyata Sanctuary sangat luas ya.."

"Hahaha.. Iya. Dan masih banyak bagiannya yang belum kami tunjukkan kepada kalian. Untuk hari ini, sampai di sini dulu. Akan kami tunjukkan kuil-kuil kalian sehingga kalian bisa beristirahat".

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih, Aiolos, Saga.."

"Sama-sama.. Ayo.."

* * *

"Hheehh.. Punggungku rasanya mau patah..", ujar Deathmask sambal merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan keadaanmu, Deathmask..", sahut Shura.

"Ehhh.. Aku serius, Shura..! Aku tidak melebih-lebihkan keadaanku ini.."

"Hahaha.. Mau dikata apa.. Kau mendapatkan lawan ujian yang sulit".

"_Tuh_ _kan_.. Saga saja berkata begitu.. Berarti, rasa lelahku ini tidak dibuat-buat.."

"Terserah.."

"Omong-omong.., apakah kalian berdua pernah melawan Rea?"

Sontak, pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Aphrodite membuat Aiolos dan Saga menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Eemm.. Tidak pernah. Kami hanya pernah diminta Pope untuk melatih dia tapi dia jarang sekali hadir dalam latihan. Dapat dikata, selama dua tahun dia berada di sini, hanya sekitar satu bulan dia hadir saat latihan".

"Heh?! _Uso da!*_ Lalu.., dari mana dia memiliki kekuatan seperti itu kalau dia jarang mengikuti latihan?!"

"Entahlah. Kami pun tak tahu. Karena, Pope juga membiarkan dia untuk tidak mengikuti latihan".

Aiolos merasakan pergerakan ke arah Kuil Aries, sontak ia memalingkan wajah ke arah pergerakan itu.

"Eeh?! Rea!"

"Hhhmm? Aiolos?"

"Hhhuueeehhhh!"

"_Eehh.. Dia tidak mendengar apa yang kita bahas kan..?"_, bisik Aphrodite kepada Shura dan Deathmask.

"_Entahlah.. Semoga saja tidak"_.

"Dari mana saja kau? Aku tak melihatmu seharian", tanya Aiolos seraya menghampiri Rea.

"Bukan urusanmu".

"Hhmm.. Omong-omong, Deathmask ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu".

Rea melirik Deathmask dari balik pundak Aiolos.

"Hmph.. Kuucapkan selamat kepada kalian bertiga", ujarnya seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Bukan urusan kalian", balas Rea.

* * *

"Aahh.. Kau sudah kembali?", sambut Shion ketika melihat Rea.

"Aku sudah memberikannya jawaban".

"Lalu? Apa katanya?"

"Tak ada jawaban darinya. Kuanggap, dia tidak mengurusi keputusanku".

"Hhhmm.. Dingin sekali kau terhadap ayahmu? Aku tau kau kesal terhadap dia dan dia bukanlah dari pihak kami, tapi.., dia tetap saja ayahmu."

"Aku tidak peduli".

Shion pun menghela nafas. "Aku tak bisa memaksamu mengenai topik ini. Adakah hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan kepadaku?"

"Ada dua hal yang ingin kuselidiki".

"_Eeehh? Ini.., suara Rea..?"_ Aiolos menghentikan niatnya untuk memasuki Pope Chamber begitu menndengar percakapan Rea dengan Shion. _"Apa yang mereka bahas?"_

"Dua hal?"

"Pertama, aku akan mengunjungi tempat yang tersegel itu. Aku harap, kau dapat memberitahuku secara pasti di mana tempat tersebut. Yang kedua, aku akan pergi ke tempat yang kuasumsikan sebagai gerbang menuju dunia _itu_ yang berada di dunia manusia".

"_Huh?"_

"Baiklah.. Akan kutanyakan pada rekanku dulu mengenai tempat yang tersegel itu. Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Malam ini juga".

"Eehh.. Tidakkah kau beristirahat terlebih dahulu di sini? Kau baru saja menjadi lawan di ujian kelayakan kemudian pergi menemui ayahmu. Tidakkah kau lelah?"

"Sejak kapan aku dapat beristirahat?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Shion teringat akan sesuatu hal. "Aaahh.. Maaf, aku lupa. Mimpi-mimpi buruk itu selalu mengganggu tidurmu".

"_Mimpi buruk?"_

"Kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Tidak dalam waktu dekat. Kemungkinan aku akan kembali bulan depan".

"Baiklah.. Berikan aku waktu untuk menghubungi rekanku itu. Akan kuberitahu padamu ketika aku menemukan jawabannya".

"Hhhmm.. Temui aku di tempat biasanya", ujar Rea seraya meninggalkan Pope Chamber.

"_Eehh..? Dia akan keluar. Lebih baik aku bersembunyi"_. Kemudian Aiolos menuju ke salah satu pilar dan bersembunyi. Nampak Rea keluar dari Pope Chamber dan pergi menuju ke suatu tempat. _"Ke mana dia akan pergi? Lalu, apa maksud dari yang ia bicarakan dengan Pope tadi?"_ Aiolos menatap Rea dari balik pilar. _"Aku harus menyelidikinya. Aku sudah merasa heran dengan identitas aslinya semenjak ia tiba di Sanctuary dua tahun yang lalu. Semoga kali ini, aku mendapatkan informasi yang berguna"_.

* * *

"_Huh? Tempat apa ini? Aku baru tahu kalau ada tempat tersembunyi seperti ini di Sanctuary"_.

Aiolos mengikuti Rea dan sampailah dia di sebuah tempat yang tak pernah disentuh maupun diketahui oleh para Saint. Tempat itu merupakan tempat yang tertutup, dikelilingi oleh dinding-dinding batu yang terjal dan tinggi. Tak heran bila tak seorang pun mengetahui tempat tersebut. Dan berkat kondisi tempat yang seperti itu pula, Aiolos menemukan tempat persembunyian yang tepat sehingga ia masih dapat melihat Rea tanpa diketahui olehnya.

"_Apa yang dia lakukan di tempat seperti ini? Apakah selama ini dia selalu mengunjungi tempat ini?"_

Kemudian, nampak sesosok perempuan berbalut aura biru muda di samping Rea.

"_Eh? Siapa dia?"_

"_Hisashiburi* nee.., Rea-san.._"

"_Hisashiburi_".

"Ada apa kau memanggilku lagi? Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan kepadaku?", tanya sosok biru muda itu dengan nada yang ceria.

"Hhhaahh.. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku akan mengikuti intuisiku untuk memastikan beberapa hal".

"Hhhmm..? Beberapa hal? Seperti?"

"Apakah 'mereka' sudah bangkit atau belum?"

"Heh? Cepat sekali?!"

"Aku masih belum tahu pasti apakah mereka sudah bangkit atau belum. Maka dari itu aku ingin memastikannya".

"Ooohh.. 'Mereka' tersegel dalam kotak itu bukan? Dan setahuku.., kotak itu juga diberikan label Athena.."

"Ya. Aku tahu. Aku hanya mendapatkan perasaan kalau sebentar lagi 'mereka' akan bangkit".

"Hhhmm… Begitu ya.."

"Maaf.. Aku hanya akan mengikuti intuisiku saja. Dan.., Holy War akan tetap terjadi seperti dahulu".

"Tidak apa. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi. Kita memang terlahir untuk mengambil andil dalam Holy War dan mempelajari tentang dunia manusia. Dan, kita tidak diharuskan untuk turut serta dalam Holy War hingga akhir. Malahan kita akan tiada sebelum Holy War berakhir".

"_Huh? Sosok itu.., apakah sesosok roh..? Holy War..? Maksudnya, perang melawan Hades?"_

"Aiolos? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ah! Pope Shion?!"

Shion menatap Aiolos kemudian menatap ke arah Rea dan sosok biru mudah tersebut.

"Kau membuntutinya?"

"…"

"Aku tahu, banyak di antara kalian yang penasaran dengan identitasnya", ujar Shion tanpa memalingkan tatapannya dari Rea. "Setiap 200 tahun sekali, akan lahir seorang seperti Rea, mereka yang mendapat karunia khusus. Mereka terlahir di dunia ini untuk menjalankan sebuah misi penting. Namun, sebelum menjalankan misi tersebut, mereka harus mengalami kehidupan seperti manusia biasa. Paling tidak kehidupan seperti kita para Saint". Kemudian, Shion menatap Aiolos kembali. "Kuharap kau dapat mengerti setelah kuberitahu identitasnya padamu".

Aiolos membalas tatapan Shion dengan tegang.

"Rea…, dia adalah-.."

* * *

*_Uso da_!?: serius!?(dalam konteks seperti di atas dpt diartikan sebagai: serius?!. dalam beberapa hal dapat diartikan: bohong atau bualan atau something like that)

*_Hisashiburi_: lama tak jumpa


	13. Human?

**Chapter 12**

"Apa..?! Dia adalah anak dari—!" Aiolos tercengang, menatap Shion tidak percaya.

Shion pun mengangguk. "Aku sungguh berharap kau dapat mengerti keadaannya Aiolos. Dia berada di sini, di antara kita untuk menjalani misi pertamanya. Setelah itu, dia akan meninggalkan dunia ini sebagai seorang manusia biasa dan akan mengalami kebangkitan kembali untuk menjalankan misi utamanya".

Aiolos tertunduk, tak tahu seperti apa harus menanggapi pernyataan tersebut.

"Aku tahu, dia telah menipu kalian. Tapi, itu adalah keputusannya dan itu adalah jalan yang terbaik baginya untuk sementara ini. Aku pun tak dapat berbuat banyak mengenai hal ini. Karena dia adalah satu-satunya harapan yang dimiliki oleh para dewa Olympus, harapan kita semua, untuk menuntaskan misi utamanya. Aku tak tahu secara persis misinya, namun, pendahulunya pernah mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia harus melawan—"

"Cukup sampai di situ, Shion".

Sontak, Shion dan Aiolos menatap ke arah Rea yang sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka. "Aiolos, dia tak perlu mengetahui lebih dari itu".

"Aaahh.. Kau mendengarkan percakapan kami, eh?"

Rea menatap ke arah Aiolos kemudian memalingkan pandangannya kepada Shion.

"Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya?"

"Iya. Tempat yang tersegel itu berada cukup jauh di selatan dari tempat rekanku berada. Tempat itu berada di antara pegunungan dan cukup tersembunyi. Tapi kurasa, kau akan dapat menemukannya dengan mudah bila kau mengikuti jejak cosmo yang tersisa".

"Hhhmm… Baiklah".

"Tapi, bukankah seharusnya kamu telah mengetahui lokasinya secara pasti?"

"Shion, aku bukanlah manusia yang serba tahu dan tidak semua hal akan kutanyakan kepada'nya' mengetahui posisiku sekarang ini".

"Baiklah. Omong-omong, apakah kau akan mengunjungi rekanku?"

"Kemungkinan".

"Baiklah. Bila kau mengunjunginya, sampaikan salamku kepadanya", ujar Shion seraya meninggalkan Rea dan Aiolos.

Aiolos yang sedaritadi mendengarkan percakapan antara Shion dan Rea, diam tak bergeming. Tak satu pun kata keluar dari mulutnya dan ia masih menatap Rea tak percaya.

"Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan, Aiolos".

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah mengetahui identitasku bukan? Lakukan saja apa yang harus kau lakukan sebagai seorang saint".

Aiolos mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menatap ke tanah. "A-aku tak bisa".

"Mengapa kau tak bisa?"

"…"

"Kau telah mengetahui bahwa aku adalah musuhmu. Tentunya kau harus membunuhku".

"Aku tahu kalau kau adalah musuhku. Tapi, aku tak bisa membunuhmu!"

"…"

"Pope Shion mengatakan bahwa kau masih mempunyai suatu misi dan kau adalah satu-satunya harapan dalam misi tersebut! Bila kau mati sekarang, maka misi tersebut—"

"Aku akan mati dalam misi pertamaku ini".

Aiolos terkejut dan menatap Rea dengan mata terbelalak.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Semua pendahuluku akan mati dalam misi pertama mereka. Dan akan bangkit kembali bila waktunya telah tiba", jawab Rea sambil menatap langit malam. "Kau tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun dengan misi utamaku, sehingga kau tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengurusinya. Kapankah aku akan mati, tidak akan jadi masalah. Aku telah menipu kalian dan aku tetap membiarkan mitologi terulang kembali dengan akhir yang menyakitkan seakan aku tak mengetahui mengenai perkara tersebut. Untuk apa kau masih menyimpan belas kasihan kepadaku?", tanya Rea seraya menatap Aiolos.

"Karena aku tahu bahwa kau bukanlah orang jahat".

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Aku merahasiakan identitasku dan bahkan aku hampir tak pernah bersosialisasi dengan kalian, para Saint. Bukankah aku seseorang yang mencurigakan?"

"Ya, kau merahasiakan identitasmu dan kau hampir tak pernah bersosialisasi dengan kami. Tapi, kau mempunyai alasanmu sendiri untuk memutuskan hal seperti itu. Dan aku yakin walaupun kau adalah anak'nya', tapi kau berbeda darinya".

"Dari mana kau bisa yakin?"

"Dari cosmomu".

"Cosmoku tidak dapat membuktikan apa-apa".

Aiolos terdiam, tak dapat menanggapi Rea.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Aiolos", ujar Rea seraya meninggalkan tempat tersebut. "Karena pada akhirnya, aku akan mati di tanganmu".

* * *

Lima hari kemudian, Five Old Peaks.

"Roushi, ada tamu".

"Oohh..? Tamu..? Siapa?"

"Eehh… uumm…"

Nampak Rea muncul dari belakang Shunrei.

"Oohh… Kau kah Rea..? Shunrei, bisakah kau meninggalkan kami berdua? Ada hal penting yang harus kami bicarakan".

Sejenak, Shunrei tampak enggan untuk pergi namun ia merasa bahwa hal yang dibahas bersifat tertutup, maka ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Dohko bersama dengan Rea, yang merupakan orang asing baginya.

"Ini baru pertama kalinya kau mengunjungiku", sahut Dohko seraya menatap Rea yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Shion menitipkan salam untukmu".

"Hahaha… Shion… Sudah lama pula aku tak berjumpa dengannya". Dohko menatap Rea, yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya, lekat-lekat.

"Adakah tanda-tanda bahwa segel itu akan lepas?"

"Kurasa belum. Segel milik Athena belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda hilangnya cosmo Athena".

"Baiklah".

"Kau akan tetap pergi ke sana?"

"Iya. Aku akan berusaha untuk mencegah segel tersebut terlepas lebih awal".

"Kenapa?"

"Aku merasakan adanya beberapa nyawa yang menghilang sebelum Holy War terulang kembali".

"Begitukah?", balas Dohko sambil menangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan yang pertama kehilangan nyawanya adalah rekanmu, Dohko".

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian, jauh di selatan Five Old Peaks.

"_Inikah tempat tersegel itu?"_ Rea menatap 'tempat tak berpenghuni' tersebut. _"Segel Athena masih berada di tempatnya"_ Ia pun menyentuh segel tersebut. _"Cosmo Athena hampir lenyap."_ Kemudian, ia membakar cosmonya. _"Akan kucegah segel ini terlepas lebih awal sehingga mereka mempunyai waktu untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka."_ Cosmo ungu meliputi segel Athena tersebut, melingkupi cosmo Athena sendiri yang berada dalam segel tersebut, kemudian lenyap bersama dengan meredupnya cosmo Rea. _"Kupikir, aku akan sering mengunjungi tempat ini."_ Ia menatap tempat tersebut dengan tatapan pilu. _"Tak hanya Saint, tapi kalian juga menderita karena masa lalu yang kalian miliki. Keselamatan, kebebasan, kesetiaan, kekuatan, keabadian, masa lalu yang kelam…, kalian tak ada bedanya dengan manusia."_ Rea menyandarkan kepalanya pada tembok bangunan tersebut. _"Manusia ya..?"_ Ia menatap langit malam dengan temaram bulan purnama yang dingin. _"Aku bahkan tak layak untuk disebut sebagai manusia"_.


	14. Time Has Come

**Chapter 13**

_Eastern Siberia_

Badai salju mulai turun secara perlahan, membawa hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Nampak dari balik badai salju tersebut, sebuah rumah sederhana yang memiliki kehangatan di dalamnya. Asap mengepul dari rumah tersebut, menandakan sang empunya rumah sedang berada di dalamnya. Tanpa menghiraukan dinginnya badai salju, Rea berjalan menuju rumah tersebut.

Knock! Knock!

"Iya, sebentar".

Terlihat, pintu rumah itu terbuka dan nampaklah seorang wanita berambut pirang mengenakan mantel musim dingin.

"_Tadaima_"

"_O-kaeri_, Rea", balas Natasha seraya memeluk Rea. "Ayo, masuk ke dalam. Ibu sangat merindukanmu".

"…"

"Bagaimana Sanctuary? Apakah kau merasa nyaman selama tinggal di sana?"

"…"

"Kau pasti lelah. Lebih baik kau beristirahat, Rea".

Rea berjalan menuju kamarnya seraya melepas topengnya. "Tolong bangunkan aku bila hal itu terulang lagi, _okaa-san_".

"Iya", jawab Natasha dengan senyum hangatnya. "_Nee_.. Kau mempunyai saudari yang dingin ya, Hyoga", ujarnya sambil memegang perutnya.

* * *

"Kau tidak dapat mengalahkanku dengan tubuh manusiamu!"

"Hhee… Tenang saja. Aku pasti dapat melampaui dirimu, meskipun aku harus membayarnya dengan nyawaku!"

Terlihat cosmo emas yang membara dan keduabelas zodiak muncul dari balik tubuh mungil Gold Saint tersebut.

"_Huh?! Cosmo macam apa ini?!_"

"Hhhhhaaaaaaa…..! _Zodiac Clamation_!"

"Urgh..! Guah!"

* * *

"Rea! Bangun, nak! Rea!", teriak Natasha sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Rea. "Rea!"

Nampak, mata Rea yang berwarna ungu pucat berubah menjadi warna ungu sendu seraya ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Segera ia terduduk dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.."

Natasha menatap putrinya dengan tatapan khawatir. Kemudian, ia memeluk Rea. "Tentang apakah itu?"

"Saint Leo…"

"Oohh…" Perlahan, Natasha membelai kepala Rea. "Tak apa.. Tak apa.."

"_Okaa-san_, kau.., sedang mengandung?"

"Iya", jawab Natasha seraya melepaskan pelukannya. "Adikmu adalah laki-laki", sahutnya seraya menatap perutnya yang membesar.

"Namanya?"

"Hyoga". Ditatapnya Rea dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Oohhh.." Ia menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Terlihat badai salju semakin lebat. Kemudian, ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil topengnya, dan berjalan menuju luar rumah.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?"

"Iya". Dibukanya pintu rumah dan mulai berjalan menembus badai salju. "_Ittekimasu_".

"_Itterashai_".

* * *

_Germany_

"Ahahahaha…. Ayo kejar bolanya, Chow..!", teriak Pandora seraya melempar bola kea rah dalam hutan.

"Woof!" Anjing peliharaannya, Chow, pun mulai berlari, mengejar bola tersebut.

"Aahh..! Tunggu, Chow..!"

"Woof!"

"Eehh.. Jangan lari terlalu cepat..", sahut Pandora yang berlari, terengah-engah, mengejar anjing peliharaannya tersebut. Namun, tanpa mempedulikan Pandora, Chow terus berlari ke dalam hutan. "Chow!"

Bola yang dilempar oleh Pandora terus memantul dan menggelinding hingga berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan kecil dengan atap berbentuk kubah dan pintu yang terkunci. Chow, yang sedaritadi mengejar bola tersebut, berhenti di depan bangunan tersebut dan mulai menggeram.

"Hah.. Hah… Akhirnya, kau berhenti juga, Chow", sahut Pandora dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. "Kenapa kau menggeram, Chow? Eh..?" Ia menatap bangunan yang ada di depannya. "Bangunan ini..?" Ia berjalan perlahan, mendekati bangunan tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari, ia hendak membuka pintu yang terkunci itu.

"Jangan kau buka maupun sentuh pintu itu".

Sontak, suara tersebut menghentikan gerakan Pandora dan ia menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Nampak dari balik pepohonan, sosok Rea yang berjalan ke arah Pandora.

"Siapa kau?"

"Akan tiba waktunya dimana kau mengetahui siapa diriku".

Tanpa disadari, Chow yang sedaritadi menggeram, tiba-tiba berhenti menggeram ketika melihat Rea.

"Kenapa aku tak boleh menyentuh atau membuka pintu ini?"

"Karena belum saatnya mitologi itu terulang kembali".

"Mitologi?"

"Apakah ibumu sedang mengandung?"

"Eeh.. Iya…"

"Kapan dia akan melahirkan?"

"Eeehh… Sekitar satu bulan lagi".

"Oohh.."

"Dari mana kau mengetahui bahwa ibuku sedang mengandung?"

"Karena, aku dapat merasakannya?"

"Huh?"

"Pandora-sama…! Di mana kau..?"

"Eehh.. Carmila-san..?!"

Nampak seorang _maid_ datang menghampiri Pandora. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Pandora-sama? Bukankah kau dilarang untuk mendatangi tempat ini..?"

"Uumm.. Aku tadi bermain bola dengan Chow dan bola yang kulempar mengarah ke sini. Dan aku bercakap-cakap dengan dia", ujarnya seraya menunju ke arah Rea.

"Eh.. Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan dia", sahut Pandora seraya menoleh ke arah Rea.

"Eehh..? Aku tak melihat siapa-siapa".

"Huh?"

"Sudahlah, Pandora-sama. Ayo kembali. Sudah saatnya untuk makan siang", sahut Carmila seraya menuntun Pandora kembali menuju kediamannya.

"Satu bulan, huh..?" Rea menatap langit biru yang bersih tanpa awan. "Saatnya bagiku untuk meninggalkan Sanctuary". Kemudian, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bangunan yang berada di sampingnya. "Kurasa, sebentar lagi kalian akan bangkit, eh?" Setelah beberapa saat menatap bangunan tersebut, ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi bangunan tersebut, memasuki hutan. "_Tak terasa, waktumu telah tiba, Shion_".

* * *

**_NB:_**

_Ittekimasu_: aku berangkat

_Itterashai_: _take care_


	15. About A Month

**Para readers mungkin agak kecewa karena beberapa chapter belakangan ini, ceritanya tidak sepanjang chapter awal-awal. Tentang hal itu.., author memang sengaja buat pendek. Bukan karena ini memperbanyak jumlah chapter. Tapi., karena scene dari setiap chapter tersebut berbeda feelingnya.. Jadi.., author merasa kalau tetap disambung.., takutnya _ntar ngecut_ scene berikutnya jadi aneh.. Hehe... Thank you buat reviewnya. Author berharap, readers tetap setia buat baca fic ini, walaupun updatenya jarang-jarang.. Wkwkwk.. Selamat membaca.. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_Pope Chamber_

"Sage-sama, beginikah rasanya duduk pada singgasana ini sendiri dan menatap pintu, berharap pintu itu akan terbuka, selama lebih dari 200 tahun?" Shion menatap pintu _Pope Chamber_ yang tertutup, membisu. "Berapa lama lagi kah aku harus menunggu?"

"Sebegitu depresinya kah menjadi seorang _Pope_, Pope Shion-sama?", sahut Aiolos dari balik lorong _Pope Chamber_ seraya berjalan menghampiri Shion.

"Begitulah. Berada di _Pope Chamber_ ini, memandangi pintu setiap saat dan berharap pintu itu akan terbuka, memperlihatkan wajah-wajah Saint baru, serta bertanya kapankah _Holy War_ berikutnya akan tiba…, sungguh melelahkan".

"Hhhmm… Tak ayal bila kau selalu terlihat gembira ketika melihat kami. Terutama saat pertama kali kami datang kemari".

"Hahaha… Tepat sekali. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraanku ketika melihat kalian. Hal itu mengingatkanku pada wajah rekan-rekan seperjuanganku terdahulu", ujar Shion sambil tersenyum. "Ingin rasanya kembali ke masa itu…"

Terdengar derap langkah, yang membuyarkan lamunan Shion, yang berjalan menuju _Pope Chamber_.

"Hhmm…? Sudah kembalikah dia?"

"Huh?"

Kemudian, pintu _Pope Chamber_ terbuka dan nampaklah Rea, dengan auranya yang tak pernah berubah, berjalan memasuki _Pope Chamber_ dan berhenti di hadapan Shion dan Aiolos.

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan jawaban atas intuisimu?"

"Ya".

"Baiklah. Aiolos, bisakah kau meninggalkan kami sendiri?"

"_Hai. Shitsureishimasu._" Aiolos melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan _Pope Chamber_. "_Otsukaresama_", bisiknya ketika melewati Rea.

Terdengar pintu _Pope Chamber_ tertutup, menandakan Aiolos telah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Jadi, apa yang kau temukan?"

"Aku telah menyampaikan salammu kepada Dohko. Nampaknya, dia memiliki anak asuhan".

"Hhhmm… Begitukah?"

"Kemudian, cosmo Athena nampaknya mulai menghilang dari segel yang ia tempatkan pada tempat itu dan aku sudah mencegahnya agar segel itu tidak terlepas lebih awal mengingat adanya masalah yang harus kalian, para Saint, bereskan terlebih dahulu sebelum _Holy War_ tiba. Dan aku akan senantiasa memantau tempat tersebut, sehingga kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya."

"Ooohh… Baiklah. Lalu?"

"Dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan, roh Hades akan lahir, menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi gerbang itu akan terbuka dan tak lama lagi, roh dua pengikut setianya akan bangkit."

"Kurang dari satu bulan, huh?" Shion menopangkan kepalanya pada tangannya. "Berarti, sebentar lagi Athena akan lahir".

"Ya. Dan waktumu tiba, Shion".

"Hhhmm…?"

"Satu bulan lebih satu minggu. Itulah waktumu".

"Heh? Cepat sekali…?"

"…" Rea menatap tanah, seakan sedang memanggil penglihatannya mengenai kematian Shion. "Kurasa, sejarah akan terulang kembali."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dua ratus empat puluh tiga tahun yang lalu, seorang Saint Gemini telah terbutakan oleh rasa dengkinya terhadap saudara kembarnya dan oleh ambisinya untuk menjadi seorang _Pope_ sehingga ia dapat menguasai seluruh Sanctuary."

"Aahh… Gemini Aspros…? Aku ingat peristiwa itu. Tapi, kudengar sebagian besar penyebabnya adalah dari Mephistopeles Youma, Specter dari Hades."

"Ya. Dialah awal mula dari peristiwa itu. Aku tak menyangka bahwa ia berniat untuk mengubah sejarah."

"Hhaahh… Sungguh melelahkan berurusan dengan dia". Shion menyandarkan kepalanya pada singgasana dan nampak sedang berpikir.

"Kau menangkap maksudku kan, Shion?"

"Ya. Aku akan terbunuh oleh Saint Gemini."

"Dan, Aiolos akan menyusulmu tiga hari kemudian".

"Heh? Aiolos?"

"Bukankah aku telah mengatakan bahwa waktunya juga tak akan lama lagi?"

"Ya. Tapi…, secepat itu kah?"

Rea menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hhaahh… Aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa mengenai hal itu".

"Capricorn".

"Eh…?"

"Capricorn Shura akan menanggungnya".

"Maksudmu…, Shura yang membunuh Aiolos?!"

"Tidak sepenuhnya membunuh. Ia yang menyebabkan Aiolos kehilangan banyak darah sehingga Aiolos akan mati secara perlahan".

"Begitukah…?" Shion menghela nafas panjang. "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah itu?"

"Aku akan meninggalkan Sanctuary dengan caraku sendiri dan aku akan memantau perkembangan yang ada hingga saatnya tiba".

"Untuk saat ini…?"

"Untuk saat ini, aku akan tetap berada di Sanctuary".

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih karena telah memberitahuku".

Rea membalikkan badannya, berjalan meninggalkan Shion. Namun, langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu _Pope Chamber_.

"Hhmm… Ada apa, Rea…?"

"Shion", ujarnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Shion, "Saint Leo itu…, bernama Regulus, kan?"

"Hhmm…?"

"Sungguh sayang ia meninggal di usianya yang masih belia. Lima belas tahun?"

"Kau mendapat mimpi tentangnya?"

"Ya. Hmph… Seorang Gold Saint muda yang hendak membalaskan dendam ayahnya kepada Specter yang membunuh ayahnya, yang menerima darah dari Hades. Gold Saint muda yang tak mengerti setiap perkataan ayahnya dan yang menemukan jawaban pada saat akhir hidupnya. Dia…, yang tak selayaknya melihat peristiwa seperti itu di masa kecilnya".

"…"

"Bila dia bertemu denganku, akankah dia memaafkanku?"

"Itu bukanlah kesalahanmu, Rea".

"Separuh…, tidak… Sebagian besar dari setiap peristiwa _Holy War_ adalah kesalahanku, kesalahan saudara-saudaraku. Dan aku akan membayar semua kesalahan yang kami lakukan pada _Holy War_ ini". Kemudian, ia membuka pintu _Pope Chamber_, berjalan selangkah, dan kembali berhenti sejenak. "Shion… Sebaiknya, hingga akhir dari semua peristiwa ini, janganlah kau menganggapku salah satu bagian dari kalian", ujarnya seraya tertutupnya pintu _Pope Chamber_.

* * *

"_Sanctuary…_" Rea menatap seluruh penjuru Sanctuary dari anak tangga menuju kuil Pisces. "_Sebentar lagi, tempat ini akan dipenuhi oleh darah_". Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga.

* * *

**NB:**

_Shitsureishimasu: _permisi

_Otsukaresama_: _good job_


	16. Destined Day

**Chapter 15**

_Sanctuary_, 12 jam sebelum hari yang ditakdirkan.

"_Nii-san_..., aku malas berlatih".

"Eehh… Kau bilang, kau ingin menjadi Gold Saint. Kalau kau ingin menjadi salah satu bagian dari Saint, terutama Gold Saint, kau harus berlatih".

"Tapi…, aku lelah… Seberapa keras aku berlatih, aku tak dapat mencapai _level_mu".

"Kau pasti bisa, Aiolia. Ayo, kita latihan".

"Tidak mau!", teriak Aiolia sambil menendang batu yang ada di hadapannya.

Tanpa ia sadari, batu itu melambung cukup jauh dan hendak mengenai kepala seseorang yang sedang melewati area yang biasa digunakannya untuk berlatih bersama dengan Aiolos, saudaranya.

"Aaahh! Awas!"

Batu tersebut berhenti tepat beberapa jengkal jauhnya dari sesosok perempuan yang melewati area tersebut sebelum akhirnya batu itu terjatuh ke tanah.

"Aaahhh… _Gomenasai, _Rea-san!", teriak Aiolia sambil membungkukkan badannya ketika melihat bahwa batu yang ia tending hampir mengenai Rea yang kebetulan melewati area tersebut.

Rea menatap Aiolia sejenak sebelum memalingkan pandangannya kepada Aiolos.

"Hhhmmm…? Ada apa, Rea?"

Aiolia sontak mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Rea kemudian Aiolos, dengan wajah kebingungan.

"…"

"Rea…?"

"Pergilah ke ruangan di mana Athena berada tepat tengah malam."

"Huh?"

"Pergilah dan temukanlah jejak hitam Sanctuary", sahutnya seraya meninggalkan kedua saudara tersebut, berjalan menuju _Star Hills_.

"Huh? _Nii-san_, apa yang dia bicarakan?", tanya Aiolia kebingungan.

"Aku pun tak mengerti". Kemudian Aiolos menatap langit. "_Kurasa, aku harus mengikuti sarannya. Entah mengapa, beberapa hari belakangan ini, aku merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh di Sanctuary. Aku harus memastikannya_".

* * *

_Star Hills_

Klak! Klak! Klak!

Rea menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sesosok pria yang terbujur kaku di tengah-tengah tempat tersebut.

"Saatnya telah tiba, Shion. Maaf karena telah merepotkanmu selama ini". Rea mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _Pope Chamber_. "Mulai hari ini, darah akan membasahi Sanctuary".

* * *

Ruangan di mana bayi Athena berada, tepat tengah malam.

"Athena…, menghilanglah dari dunia ini!"

"Hua…! hua…! hua…!"

"Pope-sama! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Mengapa kau ingin membunuh Athena?!", teriak Aiolos sembari menahan belati, yang digunakan Pope untuk membunuh Athena, dengan tangannya. "Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa Athena, yang selama 200 tahun kita nanti, baru saja lahir…?!"

"Menyingkirlah Aiolos! Ini bukanlah urusanmu!", jawab Pope sembari menepis Aiolos. "Mati kau, Athena!", teriaknya sambil menghunuskan belatinya kembali ke arah Athena.

PREK!

Belati tersebut mengenai tempat tidur yang kosong.

"Huh?" Pope sontak menatap ke arah Aiolos yang tengah menggendong bayi Athena. "Aiolos! Kau…!"

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan, Pope Shion-sama! Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau membunuh Athena!"

"Kau…!", teriak Pope sembari menghunuskan belatinya ke arah Aiolos.

"Hhiaatt..!" Aiolos meluncurkan pukulannya tepat ke arah wajah Pope.

KLANG!

Nampak topeng yang digunakan oleh sang Pope jatuh ke lantai, memperlihatkan wajah yang tak asing bagi Aiolos.

"Huh? Kau…"

"Terkutuklah kau, Aiolos! Kau telah melihat wajahku!", sahutnya sembari meluncurkan pukulan ke arah Aiolos.

Mengetahui bahwa bahaya mengancam bayi Athena, Aiolos melarikan diri dari Sanctuary sembari membawa bayi Athena dalam gendongannya. "_Apakah ini yang dimaksud Rea dengan jejak hitam Sanctuary? Aaahh… Lupakan dulu hal itu. Hal yang terpenting sekarang adalah menyelamatkan Athena_".

Terdengar dari kejauhan Pope berteriak,"Prajurit! Cepat kejar Aiolos! Dia berusaha untuk membunuh bayi Athena! Kejar dan bunuh dia!"

"_Sial. Aku harus benar-benar keluar dari Sanctuary_".

* * *

Angin malam berhembus menusuk kulit, menceritakan ketegangan yang ada di Sanctuary.

"Hhhmmm… Sudah terjadikah?", gumam Rea sembari menatap ke arah _Pope Chamber_. "Saatnya bagiku untuk meninggalkan tempat ini". Ia kemudian melangkah menuju _Pope Chamber_.

* * *

Klak! Klak! Klak!

Terdengar derap langkah yang bergema di lorong yang mengarah pada _Pope Chamber_. Sesaat kemudian pintu _Pope Chamber_ terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan Pope yang tengah duduk di singgasananya. Melihat Rea memasuki ruangan tersebut, sontak sang wakil Athena berdiri.

"Rea!"

"…" Rea menghentikan langkahnya tepat beberapa langkah dari singgasana Pope.

"Syukurlah kau masih berada di sini. Akankah kau membantuku untuk menangkap dan membunuh Aiolos?"

"Untuk apa aku membunuhnya?"

"Ia telah mengkhianati Sanctuary! Ia berusaha untuk membunuh Athena!"

"…"

"Kau pasti dapat menangkap dan membunuhnya dengan mudah. Tangkap dan bunuhlah dia…!"

"Bukannya kau yang berniat untuk membunuh Athena, Pope-sama?"

"A-apa maksudmu?! Sejak kapan aku berniat untuk membunuh Athena?!"

"Kau tak dapat berbohong di hadapanku, Pope-sama… Ooohh… Atau lebih tepatnya…." Rea melancarkan pukulannya secara mendadak ke arah topeng Pope sehingga menyebabkan topeng tersebut terbelah menjadi dua. "Gemini Saga…"

"Kkuuhhh!"

Saga menatap Rea dengan penuh amarah sembari menutupi wajahnya.

"Tch! Kau…!"

"…"

"Prajurit! Prajurit!"

Terdengar derap langkah para prajurit memasuki _Pope Chamber_. "Ada apa, Pope-sama?"

"Kuperintahkan kau untuk membunuh Rea juga! Dia telah bersekongkol dengan Aiolos!"

"Apa?!" Para prajurit tersebut, menatap ke arah Rea.

"Bunuh dia…!"

"Baik, Pope-sama!"

"Hhhoo… Kalian memiliki nyali untuk membunuhku?", tanya sembari berbalik, menghadap para prajurit yang mengepungnya.

"Tentu saja! Walaupun kau lebih kuat dari kami, kami akan tetap membunuhmu karena kau telah mengkhianati Sanctuary dan bersekongkol dengan Aiolos untuk membunuh Athena!"

"Hmph… Begitu naifnya kalian".

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"…"

"Tch! Ayo serang dia!"

"Hhhiiiaaatttt!"

Para prajurit menghunuskan tombak dan pukulannya kepada Rea.

"Hmph… Bodohnya kalian…" Rea membakar _cosmo_nya dan seketika itu pula api hitam muncul di sekelilingnya, menjalar ke seluruh ruangan _Pope Chamber_ dan membakar beberapa prajurit yang paling dekat dengannya hingga menjadi abu.

"Ggguuuaaahhhhh!"

Sontak, Saga terkejut melihat kejadian tersebut. Begitu pula prajurit lainnya yang sempat menghindar dari amukan api hitam tersebut dan mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat di mana mereka berdiri terakhir.

"Hhmm…? Apakah nyali kalian telah menciut?"

"Tch!"

"Pope-sama! Apa yang terjadi…?! Huh?!"

Nampak Deathmask dan Aphrodite berlari ke arah _Pope Chamber_ dan mereka terkejut melihat apa yang tengah terjadi di dalamnya.

"Deathmask! Aphrodite! Bunuh Rea sekarang juga! Dia telah bersekongkol dengan Aiolos untuk membunuh Athena!"

"Apa..?!" Kemudian, mereka melihat sekeliling ruang _Pope Chamber_ dan nampak mendapatkan jawaban dari apa yang mereka lihat.

"T-tak kusangka…, kau pun juga, Rea-san…"

"…"

"Tch! Royal Demon Rose!"

Segera, mawar-mawar yang dilontarkan oleh Aphrodite hangus terbakar oleh api hitam Rea.

"A-apa..?!" Aphrodite menatap Rea terkejut.

"_Sekishiki Meikai Ha_!"

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Aphrodite, jurus Deathmask menghilang dilalap oleh api hitam Rea.

Ting…..

"Huh?" Rea menatap ke arah luar jendela. "_Mereka sudah bangkit, huh?_" Kemudian, ia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Deathmask dan Aphrodite. "Maaf… Aku tak punya waktu untuk bermain dengan kalian". Ia membakar _cosmo_nya, mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, dan muncullah tiga matahari hitam yang membentuk segitiga di sekeliling tangannya. Sontak, semua yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut terperangah.

"A-apa itu..?!"

"CORONA BLAST*!"

"Kkkuuuaaaahhhhhhh!"

Seketika, _Pope Chamber_ dipenuhi dengan api hitam yang tengah melalap siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya.

Ting…

Rea kembali menatap keluar jendela. "_Aku harus kembali ke tempat itu segera_". Ia menatap sekitarnya. "Shadow Path". Nampak, seakan, Rea tenggelam dalam bayangannya dan kemudian bayangan tersebut bergerak melewati setiap kuil di Sanctuary, gerbang Santuary dan pergi menuju Jerman.

* * *

_Germany_

"Pandora-sama…"

"…"

"Pandora-sama…!"

"Aahh… Iya…?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?"

"Aahh… Tidak ada, Rhadamanthys".

"Kau nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Pandora".

"Maafkan aku, Hypnos-sama…"

"Apakah kau masih tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa keluargamu telah tiada?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, Thanatos-sama… Aku hanya—".

"Pandora-sama….!"

Seketika itu juga, pintu _Hall of Hades_ terbuka lebar. Nampak seorang Specter tersengal-sengal dan panik.

"Ada apa?", tanya Minos.

"P-Pandora-sama, kau harus berlindung!"

"Apa yang terjadi?", sahut Aiacos.

"A—ada seorang perempuan yang menembus _barrier_ kita dengan mudah dan _cosmo_ yang dia punyai sangat mengerikan!"

"Apa?!"

Klak! Klak! Klak!

"Tak ada satu pun dari kami yang dapat menghentikan maupun berkutik! Cepatlah, Pandora-sama…!"

Klak! Klak! Klak!

"Kita berjumpa lagi, Pandora".

Semua yang berada di dalam _Hall of Hades_ menoleh ke arah datangnya asal suara.

"K—kau…?" Pandora terbelalak menatap sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

"Pandora-sama, kau mengenalnya…?", tanya Rhadamanthys.

"Nampaknya kalian telah bangkit, Thanatos, Hypnos", sahut sosok perempuan tersebut seraya melepaskan topeng yang dikenakannya.

"Kau—…"

Sosok itu pula membuka sarung tangan kirinya, menampakkan tanda lahir yang langka pada tangan kirinya. Sontak, semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut berlutut dan menunduk, memberi hormat padanya. Tak terkecuali Thanatos dan Hypnos terkesan memberikan hormat padanya walaupun mereka hanya berupa roh.

"_O-kaerinasai,_ _Rea-sama_".

* * *

NB:

*Corona Blast: bacalah kata tersebut dengan pelafalan Jepang; Korona Burasuto; secara cepat. Jurus yang digunakan oleh Bennu Kagaho dalam Lost Canvas series.


	17. Mother

**Mungkin beberapa di antara para readers yang masih bertanya-tanya, siapakah Rea? Ada yang menebak bahwa Rea adalah anak dari Hades atau salah seorang Specter kesayangan Hades atau bahkan **_**vessel**_** dari Hades sebelum Shun. Author tidak akan membeberkan secara terang-terangan mengenai sosok Rea dalam chapter-chapter dekat ini. Dan entah akankah author menjelaskannya atau tetap membiarkan identitas Rea sebagai sebuah **_**puzzle**_**? Ditunggu saja, **_**plot twist**_**nya. Dan, terima kasih atas **_**reviews**_** serta kesetiaan readers dalam menunggu **_**update**_**nya.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"_Saita no no hana yo.."_

KLAK! KLAK! KLAK!

Nampak, Pandora berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa melewati lorong Hades's Castle. Raut mukanya nampak gelisah ketika ia kian mendekati sebuah ruangan yang letaknya terpencil di istana tersebut.

"_Aa dou ka oshiete okure.."_

KLAK! KLAK! KLAK!

Ia berhenti sejenak di depan ruangan terpencil itu, menghela nafas sejenak, dan memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Kemudian, dengan perlahan, ia memasuki ruangan, menutup kembali pintu ruangan, dan berdiri dalam diam, menantikan sang empunya ruangan untuk menyadari kehadirannya.

"_Hito wa naze..., kitsuzukeatte... Arasou no…, deshou…"_

Ia menatap sang empunya ruangan yang sedang bernyanyi sembari mengasah belatinya.

"_Rin…, to…, saku hana yo… Soko kara…, nani ga mieru… Hito…, wa naze yurushiau koto…"_

"Rea-sama". Pandora memberanikan diri untuk menyebut nama sang empunya ruangan yang nampak sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Hhhmm…? Ada apa, Pandora?", tanya Rea sembari menyarungkan belatinya yang telah selesai ia asah dan menyelipkannya di antara _armor_nya.

"Kau akan kembali mengunjungi tempat itu?"

Rea beranjak dari tempat di mana ia duduk, mengambil mantel kulit tipisnya, dan kemudian menyandangkan mantel tersebut.

"Iya".

"…"

Merasa bahwa Pandora tak menanggapinya, Rea menatap ke arah Pandora yang sedang tertunduk dalam diam. Kemudian, ia menghela nafas pendek dan berkata, "Aku akan segera kembali".

"Bukan itu maksudku, Rea-sama…!"

Pandora menengadahkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menatap lurus ke wajah Rea. "Sampai kapan kau akan mengunjungi tempat itu?! Sampai kapan kau akan berduka atas kematiannya?!"

"Adalah kesalahanku, ia meninggal".

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu, Rea-sama…! Dia meninggal karena itu adalah takdirnya…!"

"Dia tidak akan meninggal bila aku tak lahir, bila aku tak ada di sisinya".

Seketika itu juga, Pandora terkejut dan terdiam, membelalakan matanya yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Aku…, telah merenggut nyawa dan masa depannya yang cerah. Dan sejujurnya, aku tak layak berduka atas kematiannya".

"Lalu, untuk apa kau mengunjungi tempat itu setiap tahunnya bila kau tak pantas untuk berduka atasnya?!"

"Aku…, hanya hendak meminta maaf…"

"Perlukan kau meminta maaf kepadanya hingga ribuan kali?!"

"…" Rea mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada belati yang telah disarungkannya.

"Maafkan aku, Rea-sama".

Rea kemudian menatap Pandora setelah ia angkat bicara untuk memecahkan keheningan dalam ruang itu.

"Aku hanya khawatir kau akan—"

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Pandora", ujar Rea seraya melangkah menuju pintu. "Inilah yang harus kutanggung". Ia membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar dari ruang tersebut.

Pandora memandangi Rea dari belakang dan kemudian mengantarkannya menuju pintu utama Hades's Castle.

* * *

"_Itterashai"_, ujar Pandora seraya menundukkan kepala.

"Un..." Rea mengenakan topengnya serta menutupi kepalanya dengan bagian kepala dari mantel yang dikenakannya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Hades's Castle.

"Aiacos", panggil Pandora ketika sosok Rea telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"_Hai_". Nampak Aiacos muncul dari balik pintu utama Hades's Castle, berlutut sembari menunggu arahan dari Pandora.

"Tolong ikuti dan awasi Rea-sama untuk kali ini. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi".

"Baik, Pandora-sama". Seketika itu pula, Aiacos menghilang dari pandangan.

* * *

_Spain_

Rea berjalan menembus hutan yang berada tak jauh dari sebuah desa yang bernama _Alegre_, yang berarti terang dalam Bahasa Spanyol. Ia berjalan menuju bagian hutan yang tak pernah disentuh oleh penduduk sejak sekitar 18 tahun yang lalu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah salib yang terbuat dari kayu, yang berada di depan sebuah pohon yang berusia ratusan tahun, yang menjadi saksi dari hari kelam itu. Kemudian, Rea membuka topengnya, menatap salib tersebut, seraya berkata, "_Tadaima, okaa-san"_.

* * *

"_Rea, ayo kita pergi dari sini"._

"_Tidak, okaa-san… Kalau kita pergi dari sini…, kau akan—"_

"_Tak apa. Yang terpenting adalah kau tetap selamat sehingga kau dapat menjalankan misimu"._

"_Tapi—"_

"_Kita tak punya banyak waktu, Rea. Kita harus pergi dari sini selagi ada waktu"._

_DOK! DOK! DOK!_

_Terdengar pintu depan rumah diketuk oleh salah seorang warga desa._

"_HHAAII! Apakah ada orang di dalam?!", teriaknya dengan nada tinggi_

_DOK! DOK! DOK!_

"_Keluarlah kau, hai anak yang terkutuk!", sahut warga lainnya._

"_Okaa-san…"_

"_Cepat, Rea. Kita keluar dari pintu belakang", ujar ibu Rea seraya menggiringnya menuju pintu belakang._

_BRAK!_

_Tak lama berselang, beberapa orang warga mendobrak paksa pintu rumah tersebut._

"_Huh? Di mana dia?"_

"_Mereka kabur dari pintu belakang rumah mereka dan mereka berlari menuju hutan!", teriak salah seorang wanita yang kedapatan melihat Rea dan ibunya melarikan diri melalui pintu belakang rumah mereka._

"_Kejar mereka!"_

* * *

"_Hah… hah… hah… Okaa-san, sampai kapan mereka akan mengejar kita", tanya Rea yang mulai kelelahan._

"_Ibu tak tahu, nak. Lebih baik, kau bersembunyi", sahut ibu Rea seraya mencari tempat persembunyian bagi Rea di antara semak belukar._

_Mendengar itu, sontak melepaskan tangannya dari tangan ibunya dan berteriak,"Aku tidak akan sembunyi!"_

"_Jangan berteriak, Rea. Mereka akan lebih mudah untuk menemukan kita bila kau berteriak". Kemudian, ia mendekati Rea dan mengelus kepala putrinya. "Tenang…, ibu hanya akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka darimu. Ibu pasti akan kembali padamu. Bersembunyilah di antara semak belukar dan pohon ini"._

"_Tidak, okaa-san… Jangan alihkan perhatian mereka dariku… Jangan tinggalkan aku…", ujar Rea seraya menangis tersedu-sedu._

"_Rea…, turutilah kata ibu, ya… Ibu akan segera kembali". Dikecupnya kening Rea, memeluknya untuk sesaat, dan kemudian pergi untuk mengalihkan perhatian warga desa tersebut dari Rea._

"_Aku mendengar suara dari arah sana!"_

"_Aku melihat wanita itu! Kejar dia!"_

_Terdengar derap kaki yang pergi menjauhi tempat di mana Rea bersembunyi, mengejar ibu Rea yang tengah mengalihkan perhatian mereka._

_DOR!_

_Sebuah peluru melesat keluar dari senjata api salah seorang warga dan mengenai kaki dari ibu Rea. Mendengar tembakan tersebut, Rea berusaha untuk menutupi mulutnya sembari menahan tangis. Terdengar sayup-sayup orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap di tengah keheningan malam. "Di manakah kau sembunyikan anak terkutuk itu?!"_

"_Aku tak akan memberitahumu!"_

_PLAK!_

"_Kkuuaakkhh…"_

_Darah keluar dari mulut ibu Rea sebagai akibat dari tamparan senjata api salah seorang warga._

"_Kau…, akibat anak terkutukmu, desa kami juga ikut terkutuk!"_

"_Dia bukanlah anak yang terkutuk!"_

"_Jelas dia adalah anak yang terkutuk! Beberapa anak kami yang sering bercakap-cakap dan bermain dengannya hampir kehilangan nyawa mereka! Apakah kau masih berkata bahwa itu bukan kutukan?!"_

"_Itu bukanlah kutukan! Anak-anak kalian memang mengidap penyakit yang mematikan! Bukankah kalian mendengarnya sendiri dari dokter yang mengobati anak-anak kalian?!"_

"_Mereka mengidap penyakit karena mereka berinteraksi dengan anak terkutukmu!"_

"_Mereka mengidap penyakit karena adanya virus dan bakteri, bukan karena Rea!"_

_DOR!_

_Malam kembali hening untuk beberapa saat setelah bunyi tembakan tersebut. Rea menatap ke arah datangnya suara dengan wajah pucat pasi._

"_Membela anak terkutukmu hingga mati, huh? Sudahlah…, kita kembali saja. Anak itu juga tak akan selamat di dalam hutan ini"._

"_Benar sekali. Karena terdapat banyak binatang buas yang senantiasa keluar di tengah malam begini. Ayo"._

_Terdengar derap kaki para warga pergi menjauh. Merasa bahwa mereka sudah tak lagi berada di daerah tersebut, Rea memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya, berlari menuju tempat di mana ibunya berada._

"_Hah… hah… hah… Okaa-san…! Okaa—…!" Teriakannya berhenti ketika ia melihat darah yang mengalir di sekitar tubuh ibunya._

_AAAUUUUU!_

_Terdengar serigala melolong dari kejauhan, pertanda bahwa mereka telah mencium darah dari ibunya. Rea berjalan terseok-seok menghampiri tubuh kaku ibunya. "Okaa-san…" Ia memegang wajah ibunya begitu ia sampai disamping ibunya. "Okaa-san…, kenapa kau dingin? Okaa-san…"_

_Terlihat beberapa serigala muncul dari semak-semak dan mendekat ke arah Rea dan ibunya._

"_Okaa-san…, bangun… Kau bilang kau tak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"_

_Sejumlah serigala menggeram, bersiap untuk menerkam mereka berdua._

"_Okaa-san…, jangan tinggalkan aku… Bangunlah…"_

_Dengan serempak, serigala-serigala yang ada berlari, menerkam mereka._

"_I-YYAAAAA*!"_

_Seketika itu pula, api hitam muncul dari tubuh Rea, berputar karena hembusan angin dan membakar serigala-serigala yang hendak menerkamnya hingga menjadi abu, beserta beberapa semak yang berada di sekitarnya._

* * *

Angin semilir berhembus, membawa sejumlah daun kering terbang bersamanya. Rea kemudian mengenakan kembali topengnya, menatap salib tersebut untuk terakhir kalinya, membalikkan badannya seraya berkata,"_Sayounara, Partita, waga no okaa-san**…"_

* * *

NB:

_*Iya_: merupakan singkatan dari kata _iyagaru_ (嫌がる), yang berarti _to hate_ atau _to dislike_.

**_Sayounara, Partita, waga no okaa-san_: Selamat tinggal, Partita, ibuku. _Waga_ (我が) berarti _my, our_ atau _one's own_.

[_Saita no no hana yo. Aa dou ka oshiete okure. Hito wa naze kitsuzukeatte. Arasou no deshou. Rin to saku hana yo. Soko kara nani ga mieru. Hito wa naze yurushiau koto…_] : merupakan sepenggal lirik dari lagu yang berjudul "_Euterpe"_ (Guilty Crown OST).


End file.
